This is a Love Story
by Dark Phoenix Goddess
Summary: Taichi is the crown prince. Mimi is an once-an-actress commoner. Take the fairytale formula, and let's imaging a beautiful tale...
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of __its characters. __

* * *

_

Marrying a prince has been viewed as a fairytale for centuries by people all over the world. But in reality, it isn't so, at least not today. Just look at the princes around us: in Japan, there's Crown Prince Naruhito, who pursued Masako Owada for years before she finally give in. In England, there's Prince Charles of Wales, whose fairytale marriage to Diana Spencer was nothing but a sham; his brother Prince Andrew, Duke of York had done no better. He and Sarah "Fergie" Ferguson divorced after six years of marriage. They are still friends, Fergie confirmed, but they'll never remarry. And then, there are princes in Spain, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Monaco…but who needs to marry them? Nowadays, any girl can get good education and earn good money on her own. Don't believe me, get yourself a Forbes magazine and you'll see that "woman's job" is now men's "dream job".

Back in the old days, the princes had to get married, especially if they were the heir apparent. If they didn't like their brides for their lack of beauty or intelligence, three words, "suck it up". They had to be more open-minded, that was what they were told. Worst case scenario, they can be killed by their bride's suffocating odor while performing their "duties", but that's only 0.0001% chance of that. In normal cases, they would get a kid or two within two or three years of marriage. After that, if the prince still find the bride loathing, then he could spend time with some other nicer-looking, better smelled gals, a.k.a., mistresses. That's right. There's nothing to lose; after all, it had been a pattern in all royal families. Look at Henry VIII, Charles II, and let's not forget Louis XIV. Back then, they were the role models of all kings. But today, they are the arch-enemy of the feminists, which represent at least 75% of females in the world.

So, today, in the 21st century, when girls are free to marry whoever they want, the princes, on the other hand, remained in prison by the ancient traditions. If a prince remained single by age 30, the press would kill him, even though it's quite obvious that the average age men get married nowadays is 35. To make things worse, no woman would want to marry him. For god's sakes, who want to live in a life where everything is scheduled and restricted by a hundreds of rules? And how is living in a palace different from living in house? Just in case if you are wondering, your dorm room might be more comfortable than that Buckingham Palace, for her majesty the queen has to turn "off" the heat in the evenings to save money from electric bills. As result, the rooms are freaky cold. And the stories of Princess Diana and Crown Princess Masako are not making life as a princess consort more appealing. How ironic, the princes in the fairy tale are used to fight for the throne in order to impress the maidens to marry them. Now, they are "forfeiting" the throne so they can find wives. Oh wow.

But still, Cinderella's story is still appealing to us, right? Or else, why are shows and films like "Goong" and "Princess Sissi" are hot? I guess that in our imaginations, happily ever after still exists. So forget reality, let's imagine....

_That in Western Europe, there's a kingdom called Ensturia, reigned by the royal family, the House of Yagami... _

_The first Yagami king was a warrior king who ascended the throne after winning victory over William the Conqueror. And then, he passed his crown to his eldest son, who passed his crown to his eldest son, and so on..._

_The Ensturian kings followed Salic laws, which means women were barred from ascending the throne unless all Yagami males die. The first Yagami king married late; his first eight children were all girls. He did not beget a son until age 56. And so to prevent the demise of the Yagami dynasty, before his death, he passed a new law: the reigning king and crown prince must marry by age of 21. If not, then he must forfeit his status as king or heir apparent. Apparently, it worked, for House of Yagami lasted for centuries. _

_The House of Yagami ruled Ensturia as absolute monarchs until World War II, when Adolf Hitler invaded Ensturia and ousted the royal family out. The king took his entire family to England, where they were given refuge by King George IV. After the war ended, the royal family returned to Ensturia; they kept their crown but ruled as constitutional monarch, which was a favor done for General Dwight D. Eisenhower. And thus began the series of modern reforms..._

_Forfeited absolute power meant that the king can focus more time on his family. For the first time, he realized how he had neglected his wife and children. Thus, the king ended the royal family tradition of handing royal children to tutors and nannies and allowed the royal family members to raise their children as their own. Then, his son, the crown prince, on his fateful twenty-first birthday, announced to his parents that he is engaged, to a commoner. They met at the tennis court and he promised to marry her if she won the match. And she did. So, to keep his promise, the crown prince married her. The queen was outraged at first; she just couldn't allow a commoner to become the queen after her. The court and parliament were not supportive either. They wanted the crown prince to marry the prime minister's daughter or an English princess or at least, a noblewoman. But the crown prince remained stubborn on his choice. On the bright side, the marriage was popular to the people. They were fascinated with that the crown prince is marrying for love and viewed it as a fairytale. Due to the couple's popularity and the crown prince's refusal to give in, the king and queen decided to let him have his way. So, the crown prince married his commoner-born true love.  
_

_The crown prince and princess had two children. The first child, a boy, was named Taichi. The second was a girl named Hikari. Five years later, the king died; and the crown prince ascended the throne as the new king. His wife became the first commoner-born queen consort in the history of Ensturia._

_And sixteen years later, the crown prince Taichi turned twenty-one. By the tradition, he must now marry or forfeit his place as heir. But the question is, who will be his bride?_

_

* * *

_**Author's note: **if you like this story to continue, review please!

P.S. Just kidding! I'll continue this story no matter what cuz I like it. But please be kind with your reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

It was early morning, and Mimi's alarm clock went off. Well, it wasn't exactly that early, it was only 6:30 AM. But, for Mimi, it was just too early; she wanted more sleep.

She went to the water closet and splashed cold water on her face. Looked at herself in the mirror, she recounted all the things she needed to do: make breakfast, get to pharmacy to get some medicine for her mother, go to class and talk to her professor to discuss her writing assignment (and how it was not a D paper), and at last but not least, get to work on time. It was going to another busy day for her.

Life was a little bit too much for her to handle right now. But still, somewhere in her heart was telling her that she was happier this way. Certainly, she did not want to go back to _that_. Compared to _that_, she found her current life more relaxing and enjoyable. After all, no matter what she was doing, she would not get judged or being laughed at. Everyone was treating her like an ordinary human being instead of someone extraordinary or rather, unusual. That would be the last thing she needed.

Staring at her reflection, Mimi was somewhat disappointed. She didn't know why, but she felt that something was missing; either she forgot to put on something or to do something. After a long stare at her reflection, she suddenly realized what she had forgotten to do something—submit her revised paper to her professor.

Her memory was never the best. She always forgot something, from people's name to her own house key. Her father used to reprimand her for that, for her forgetfulness forced him to make numerous retakes. On the set, she could use pressures to excuse her forgetfulness. But now, living in a small apartment in a suburb, what was her excuse now? Maybe she should consult her therapist again.

Checking her cell phone, it was now 7:30 am. Good. She still got ten minutes to spare. Rushed to her computer, Mimi opened her email and tried to send her revised paper to her professor, prayed that she would get it all done before seven-forty. Yet, things were just not right for her. First, it was the attachment; her paper was probably to big of a file that it took almost five minutes for it to get attached. Then, there was the internet traffic for her email was not sent out until it was 7:45. _Crap_, she thought. _Now, I'm going to be late, again._

Grabbed her coat and her bag, Mimi ran out of her apartment building and straight to the pharmacy to get her mother's prescription filled. Only after she got to the pharmacy did she realized that she didn't have her wallet in her bag. The cashier wasn't kind. "No money means no medicine, even if you are the Queen of Ensturia," he said to her with full arrogance. Frustrated enough, Mimi smacked him with her handbag and fled to the shuttle station, only saw the shuttle leaving. Taking a deep breath, Mimi had no choice but to walk to her class since she didn't have any cash to afford taxi.

The class was boring as usual, with the professor discussing Albert Camus and existentialism. Mimi had no intention to pay attention. Well actually, it didn't really matter anyway, for she was a half hour late. By the time the class was finally over, her professor called her over and told her that he did not receive her revised paper and so her D paper will remain a D paper. With that said, he grabbed his book and bag and left Mimi speechless.

With her head down, Mimi got on the shuttle without a word. _What a horrible day_, she thought. _So __much to do. I wish I can get a break—no work, no homework, nothing!_ She gently closed her eyes and nearly drifted to sleep, only to be awaken by a smack on the head.

"Hey miss!" A tall guy yelled. "Aren't you getting off here? Hurry up cuz' I've standing for too long!"

Without a word, Mimi grabbed her stuff and left, after taking out her maze from her pocket and spraying it in his eyes. The guy screamed like Daryl Hanna after her eye was grudged out by Uma Thurman in Kill Bill, Vol 2. Everyone on the shuttle was looking at them, but she didn't care for she had something else to worry about—late for work, again.

But luckily for her, her manager, Miss Shizuka, was in a good mood today and hardly noticed that her one and only waitress in the book café was late three times in a row. When Mimi walked in, she saw her laughing and chatting with a bunch of girls around her.

"Ah! Looking at your hand, I see…a guy, in a firefighter uniform! In about a month!" she squeaked. The girl whose hand she held got so excited that she jumped up and down nonstop.

"Do me! Do me!" Other girls reached out their hands and wanted the famous fortune-teller Miss Shizuka to see their future in love and relationships. They surrounded her like a wall and Ms. Shizuka, always proud of her gift of fortune-telling passed down for generations in her family, _patiently_ took turn and foretold each girl her foresight, from day of meeting the soul-mate to the day of losing the V-card. Meanwhile, Mimi took the time and cleaned up the tables.

Finally, after all the girls got their fortunes foretold, they left. Immediately, the café quieted down and Ms. Shizuka turned her attention to Mimi.

"So, you are here on time today, I assume?" she asked.

"Yeah…I was here on time today," Mimi lied. "I tried to say hello but you were too busy, with those girls."

Ms. Shizuka winked. "Ahh…the gift in my family. You know, the blood of the most gifted fortune-tellers flow in my veins. My great-great-great-great grand-aunt, she foretold a dark-haired young Mademoiselle Josephine Tascher de la Pagerie that she will be an empress, but not too long to be exact. And thirty years later, there you go. That Josephine became the Empress of France, but only to be divorced four years later…." She went on rambling on how the women in her family accurately foretold the marriages for friends and celebrities. Mimi was certainly not paying attention. For one, she never believed those things.

"And ah ah ah, what is this?" Ms Shizuka picked up Mimi's left hand that wore no ring.

"What is what?" Mimi asked, confused.

"Ahhh!" With her eyes widen, Ms. Shizuka held her left hand tighter than ever. "I see…I see…I see a delicate priceless diamond engagement ring! White gold, seven round diamonds!"

"Okay," Mimi blushed, a little embarrassed. "Can I have my hand back?"

"No, just let me hold it, a bit longer…because I think that I am holding the hand of the future crown princess!"

"Now that's nonsense, I don't even…"

"Nonsense! A Shizuka woman never foretell nonsense!"

"But, can I just have my han—"

"No, hold still! I think I see something else…a ring band, no an eternity ring…"

"Okay, Ms. Shizuka," Mimi pulled her hand back. "I think that's enough fortune-telling today. By the time when I married the crown prince, I'll remember to give you a call!" With that said, she went back to her work.

"I'm sure that you well, in about a month!" Ms. Shizuka smirked.

Mimi hopelessly shook her head. Ms. Shizuka, she certainly was some character.

In the mean time…

* * *

…in the Royal Palace, Taichi Yagami, the crown prince of Ensturia, sauntered to meet his parents. It was the day after his twenty-first birthday; he was tired and still having a hung-over after holding a birthday gala, hitting a bar and roaming the streets till 3:00 in the morning.

Last night, the palace held a grand birthday gala to celebrate his birthday. Although the age to become a legal adult was 18 in Ensturia since 1986, by tradition, the age when a boy becomes a man was 21. So, when the heir apparent turned twenty-one, it was a very special event indeed.

The guests of the gala included Dame Helen Mirren, Prince Henry of Wales (or Dirty Harry as Taichi called him), Maria and Yakaterina Putina (Prime minister Vladmir Putin's daughters), Crown princess Victoria of Sweden and Yamato Ishida, the son of the Prime minister of Ensturia. Although it was supposed to be a birthday gala, it was actually a charity gala since all gifts that Taichi received from the guests were auctioned off to charities. That would be another royal family tradition, he was told, to show the whole country that the heir to the throne has become a responsible, caring grown-man, which was why on that day, the crown prince held his first charity gala.

The gala bored him to death. The guests took turn to wish him happy birthday while the reporters took photographs. In the end, Taichi auctioned off all his birthday gifts and the money would be given to orphanage, UNICEF, cancer research, etc. Among the gifts was a brand-new black Jaguar, which Taichi really wanted to keep for himself. But he had no choice, for his, or rather the royal family's publicity purposes. Much to his chagrin, the person who bought that Jaguar for 500,000 euro was no other than Yamato Ishida, his best friend and rival.

But, for sugar sweeten the pill, Yamato secretly took Taichi to a local bar after the gala. They sneaked out through the window, dressed causally. In the middle of the night, the two drove that black Jaguar to a local bar for a drink. Initially, Taichi thought that Yamato bought his dream-car to spite him. But while driving, Taichi realized that Yamato had done him a favor—had the car been bought by some nobleman or a foreign VIP, Taichi would never laid his hand on it.

At the bar, Yamato just had some beer while Taichi had two glass of Smirnoff. By the time they left, Taichi was way too drunk to drive so Yamato drove him back to the palace before called the royal butler Gennai to help Taichi get back to his room without other servants or the king and queen noticing. It worked, for the old, loyal Gennai knew the palace like the back of his hand. Yet, the press, never missed an opportunity, had already snapped a photo of the drunken crown prince walking toward the car and leaning on Yamato, the son of the prime minister. It went on the front page of the tabloids the very next day. By then, not only the king and queen knew about Taichi's bar adventure, they also knew that Taichi nearly drunk-and-drive, which was most hated crime in Ensturia.

So, now that the king and queen wanted to speak with him, it did not surprise him at all. He was ready for another long, stern lecture from his parents, a.k.a the sovereigns of Ensturia.

"Where did you go last night," the queen asked, after the crown prince took his seat.

"Out, with Yamato," the crown prince replied, acted as if he didn't care.

"We knew that, but your mother is asking you _where_ you went, not with _whom_ you went," the king said sternly.

"We went to the bar, like 99% of adults in this country," Taichi said, putting on his earphone and listening to his iPod.

Seeing his son's disrespectfulness, the king angrily threw the Ensturia Weekly magazine in front of him. When Taichi looked at it, immediately he pulled out his earphone and looked at the front cover closely.

The front-page of Ensturia Weekly shown a photo of him, obviously drunk, leaning on Yamato and sauntering toward the black Jaguar. The title of the story was "Crown Prince's Secret Love Life", telling the "true untold relationship" between Taichi and Yamato. Given the fact that the crown prince never was seriously involved with any girl, the rumor now had it that he is secretly gay and Yamato is his lover. Taichi found this quite hilarious.

"Father, please tell me that you are not buying this," Taichi said, trying to hold down his laughs.

"Of course I don't believe any of that. But reason that I am not happy is because of your irresponsibility. Tell me, has there been anytime when you are _not_ in the tabloid news?"

"It isn't my fault that the press is making up those stories. If I remember correctly, our country has granted them freedom of speech since 1950."

"But can't you be more careful with your actions and remember that you are the crown prince of Ensturia? Look at Yamato, have you ever seen him in the tabloid as often as you?"

"No father," Taichi replied, always hated the way the king compares him to Yamato. "Because I never bothered to read those tabloids. No one does."

"All right then," the queen stopped their argument. Turning to her husband, she said, "I think Taichi understands that he will be more responsible with his words and actions. As for now, we need to talk to him about the subject that is more important."

_A subject that is more important?_

The king nodded. "Taichi, as the crown prince of Ensturia, you are the next line to the throne, and you are twenty-one now, Taichi. Do you understand what that means?"

Taichi yawned and leaned back. "Yes father. I do. It means that I will be judged more harshly by the press and the people with my words and actions. If I be more careless, I could be the most hated prince on this planet."

The queen frowned. "Taichi, please be more respectful to your father. We are talking about a matter that is serious to you and to this country. If you are the crown prince, act like one."

Seeing that his mother was truly disappointed with his manners, Taichi sat up straight and acted as if he was ready to listen. And the king went straight to the point.

"By the tradition of the royal family, the crown prince must wed at age 21. You are twenty-one now, Taichi, so it is time to talk about your marriage."

"Marriage?" Taichi was shocked. "Now?"

"Yes," the king told him.

"But how could I marry without a bride?"

"Either you find a bride on your own or we will arrange a marriage for you," the king told him. "Do you have a person in mind?"

"Yes," Taichi answered quickly.

"And who would she be?" the queen asked.

Let out a sigh, Taichi made no response.

"Taichi," the king said. "If you failed to wed within a year, you will be forfeiting your status as heir apparent. If so, the next line to the throne will be…" The king stopped and started to cough. Obviously, he did not want to think anything more regarding the person in the next line after Taichi.

"Maybe you need some water, darling?" the queen asked her husband. She nodded to the servant who stood in the corner. He nodded and poured a glass of fresh water. The king took a few sips and the cough stopped.

Turning to her son, the queen said, "Taichi, this is not a joke. If you failed to marry within this year, then you will no longer fit to be the crown prince. This would be a disgrace to yourself, to our family and to this country. Your father and I certainly do not want you, our only son, to be the first crown prince to forfeit the crown. And remember how your grandfather, the late king, adored you. God bless his soul, it is really hard for your father and I to see his one and only grandson to be the first abdicated crown prince."

"So, I must marry within this year?" Taichi asked, hoping that he is dreaming.

"That is correct," the king replied. "The wedding will be set by the end of May this year."

"Do I have a choice?"

After hesitating a moment, the king told him bluntly, "No; but you can choose the bride. Either you find someone or I will."

Taichi stood up and left without a word. He was not happy. How he hated to be born into the royal family! He couldn't do anything the way he wanted. Everyday, his life was restricted by the protocols and royal traditions. He had very little freedom. It was hard to believe that he was even envied the life of those beggars on the street. At least, they can marry or date whoever they wanted. When he was a teenager, his parents forbid him to date, fearing that press would spread unkind stories about the crown prince's love life or even worse, that Taichi might sire a bastard. So, being discouraged from dating all his life, suddenly he was pushed into marriage. How ridiculous was that?

Reflecting on what his father had told him, "Choosing your own bride or we will arrange a marriage for you.," it gave him goosebumps, especially the latter part. His grandfather, the late king, had an arranged marriage. His grandmother, the late dowager queen, was a stern, haughty and conservative matron who resembled Cruella de Vile. He never liked his grandmother. After she passed away, he felt that finally he was able to breath a little. Now, if the bride chosen by his parents…his imagination went wild.

No, Taichi would never want to marry someone like his grandmother, who would make his life more unbearable than it already is. So, he needed to find a bride on his own. But who?

Picking up his cell phone, Taichi called his best friend, Sora. After four rings, Sora picked up.

"Hi Sora, you have a minute?"

"Oh hey Taichi, and no I don't have a minute cuz I'm in the middle of tennis practice right now—3 love!"

"But you will have time after your practice, right?"

"Yeah…I'll be free by then. Let me guess, the king and queen are not happy to learn that the crown prince is having a love affair with Yamato?"

"Oh no, don't tell me that you read that type of crap!"

"Well, no. I never even bother to read that magazine since the day it said that you were born a girl. But, it was all over the school and a guy shown it to me. Don't worry, I defended you."

"You did?"

"Of course! I told that loser that there no way that any of it is true, since Yamato is happily with me!"

Hearing that, Taichi's face went sour. "Sora!"

"Just kidding. Hey listen, I'll give you a call after tennis practice and I'll see you then! Gotta run!" Then click.

It didn't sound well to Taichi, especially that Sora sounded so happy with Yamato. How would she react when he popped the question? There would only be a slim chance that she would say yes. But slim chance was better than no chance.

So Taichi just sat in his room and waited for her to call. Every second felt like an hour. Gennai had brought him some tea and chocolate and urged him to relax.

"If I may, your highness, I'd like you to take some tea and stop staring at your cell phone."

"I'm not staring at my cell phone, just waiting for a call."

"A very important call, sir?"

"Yes, indeed. The call that will determine the future of House of Yagami."

And just in time, Taichi's cell rang. Gennai bowed and quietly left.

"So, are you done with your tennis practice, Miss Takenouchi?"

"Yes, I am. You like to meet me at the tennis court?"

_Tennis court_, Taichi thought. _It might be a sign…_

"Sure. I'll see you soon."

* * *

On his way to the tennis court, Taichi was nervous as ever. Dear god, he was not even that nervous when he led his football team against the Germans. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but he just couldn't. Looking at his driver, Taichi felt somewhat sad. Being the crown prince made his life the loneliest as well as the most crowded. Wherever he went, he was always accompanied by someone, his butler, driver or bodyguard. Yet, could he reach out to any of them when he needs someone to talk to? No. When he needed privacy, they were always there; but when he needed someone to open his heart to, they were good as dead.

Finally, they arrived. The driver opened the door for him and he stepped out. Immediately, he spotted Sora. Still in her tennis uniform, she was playing with her tennis rackett with her back to him. Walked up to her, he tapped her shoulder without a sound, which gave her such a freak that she almost hit him with the rackett.

"Don't ever do that!" She told him sternly. "You almost made me hit the heir apparent. _Treason_, you know."

"Now you are lecturing me," Taichi said.

"Don't tell me, is it because of that gay rumor of you and Yamato? I don't think the king truly buys that, he probably is just mad because of your irresponsibility."

"He isn't exactly mad," he paused, and changed the subject. "Well, that is not the reason why I'm here to see you."

"Oh?"

"Sora Takenouchi," Taichi asked nervously. "How would you…how would you like to be the…next queen of Ensturia?"

Spitting out the words one by one, his face was red as tomatoes.

Sora was speechless. "This is a joke, right?"

"No, it isn't. It is for real."

"Well this is bizarre. I know we hang out all the time, but we never went out. And all the sudden, you popped me this question?" Sora looked confused.

"In case you hadn't notice, I'm twenty-one. By the stupid out-dated tradition, I have to get married or I'll have to pass the crown to the next line. You know how my father dislikes Daisuke, and I certainly don't want to be the first crown prince forfeiting the crown. My father told me that either I find a bride on my own or he'll choose one for me. You see, my hands are tied."

To his surprise, Sora burst out laughing.

"Taichi…haha…this is how you propose…you truly flatter me…hahaha…"

Taichi was bewildered. "I do?"

Sora laughed even harder. "No, not even a little bit. I mean…seriously…you asked me to marry you…then you tell me that…you only did this to save your crown…The way you propose is nothing when compared to Yamato…"

_Compared to Yamato?_

"Wait, what you mean by compared to Yamato?"

Sora stopped laughing and showed him her left hand. On her left ring finger, she wore a diamond engagement ring.

"We celebrated our seventh anniversary last week. And he asked me, with this ring and a room filled with roses. He even wrote a song."

Taichi paled. "I can't believe this! I just thought…oh wow, I guess I never imagined that you guys are this serious."

"Taichi, we went out for seven years. Doesn't that give you a hint?"

"But still…damn that Yamato, things are always go well for him. Wait till my father hear this one… 'Ah, Yamato, I hear that you are engaged, after seven years of relationship. And Sora is such a fine young woman. I wish Taichi can be the same, for now, he should be married within this year but I still had yet seen the sight of this bride yet so I guess I must choose one for him.'"

"Oh stop, I'm sure that you'll find someone. You won't accept an arranged marriage, right?"

"Hell no. God forbid, I can't even imagine marrying some snobby, empty-headed, stern noblewoman who lectures me 24-7."

"But not all noblewomen are like your grandmother."

"Still, when I marry, I want to marry for love. I want to be with someone I care for, someone I can reach out to and someone whom I can share my heart with…"

"Then why don't you ask her?"

"Who?"

"You know, that girl you set your eyes on—_Mimi Tachikawa_!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

First of all, I like to thank **ClariHanyou, BeautifulasCanbe** and **Lissa Against Gravity** for their encouragement and kind reviews. I do notice that the viewers not as excited compared to my other Edwin (FA) stories. I can only guess that Michi might not be a hot couple compared to EdwardxWinry from Fullmetal Alchemist.

In this entire story, you'll going to find quite lot of references to real life and fictional royal love stories and dramas. So far:

1) Taichi's parents, the king and queen, met at the tennis court and fell in love. This is based on the engagement of Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko, a real-life Cinderella story in Japan.

2) Miss Shizuka claimed that her ancestor had foretold the future of Empress Josephine. Historically, it was said that when Josephine was a young girl, one of her mulatto slaves foretold that she would become an empress. And at age 33, she met and married a General Bonaparte. Then at age 42, she was crowned empress.

3) Taichi's grandmother was based on the characteristic and personality of the late Dowager Empress Kojun

4) The entire story itself is inspired by "Goong", an excellent Korean drama.

There are still more to come. Review plz!

And note, you should figure out by now that Daisuke Motomya (or Davis from Season 2) is Taichi's distant cousin in the story despite they had no blood relation in the animated series. I decided to make them cousins based on the fact that the two characters had so much alike. The king's reaction on the possibility of Daisuke replacing Taichi is similar to the reactions of Digimon fans when Daisuke replaced Taichi as the leader of digidestined kids in season 2. I gotta be honest, I don't find Daisuke flattering at all. I don't know the rest of you, but I think I stopped watching Digimon since season 2. Pretty much, the first season is probably the best in the series. Then...well, your mileage varies.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

* * *

"Mimi Tachikawa?" Taichi's eyes widened. "So that's her name."

"I noticed that you're attracted to her for quite a while," Sora teased.

"I'm not attracted to her." Taichi denied.

"Denial is not a river of Egypt," she insisted. "How come you are always looking at her, you know from afar?And how many photos of hers have you taken with your camera phone?"

"None!"

"Right, because you deleted them so that no one would find out." Sora smirked. "I saw her photo on your cell phone when you left your phone unattended several times. And each time it is a different photo."

"You saw that?"

"Oh yeah, but don't worry, I didn't tell anyone, except for Yamato."

"What—"

"He just find it hilarious. It's hard to imagine you be this shy. You, our crown prince, who has the guts to face the Germans on the football field, but zero courage to even approach the girl you like."

"It's not what you think."

"Oh?" Sora was a little confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I become...attracted to her...after our fateful encounter," Taichi whispered, rubbing his shoulder.

"_Fateful_ encounter?"

Taichi remained silent for a while. Then he sighed, "The royal spokesperson announced that I left football because I want to focus on my studies. That is a lie...I left football because of my injuries."

"Injuries?"

"My arms and shoulders, and it's all because of _her_." Taichi smirked. "Guess you never knew, right?"

"No," Sora was shocked. "I can't believe you never told me that!"

"I just don't want anyone to know. It's really something I rather keep to myself," he explained quietly.

Sora couldn't be more surprised. She and Taichi grew up together and they hardly ever kept things from each other. Nearly a year ago, she heard that he quit football from the news headline, saying that the crown prince is leaving football to spend more time on his studies. She asked Taichi if it is true, and he told her that he wanted to study foreign relations but football is distracting him. Because he looked very serious, Sora bought it.

But now, he was telling her that he quit football due to physical injury. Suddenly, Sora realized that Taichi was not a simple of a guy as she thought he was.

"So what happened?"

"Let's just say that out of middle of nowhere, she and I crushed into each other. She's saved because of me, but I got hurt because of her."

"And what happened afterward?"

"What happened afterward?" Taichi laughed bitterly. "She obviously don't remember a thing because she passed out when she crushed into me. And me, I was told that my muscles and nerves were torn and intense sports are no longer allowed. So, instead of spending my time in the field, I spent most of my time on looking at _her_."

"So, let me get this straight: you two crushed into each other; you were ended up hurt but she didn't. She just moved no with her life like nothing happened while you lost your football dream. But, instead of hating her, you are crazy about her?"

"Well, yeah, how insane is that!"

Sora was speechless. She thought Taichi was having an ordinary crush on Mimi, which wasn't strange since Mimi was so attractive. Had it been an ordinary crush, she would've encouraged him to talk to her and ask her out. But now, she really didn't know what to tell him.

"So, when is your supposed wedding day?" That was all she could manage to say.

"Sometimes in May," Taichi replied. "But I don't know, since I don't even get to pick my wedding date. The parliament and council do."

"Looks like you still got several months."

"Enough to get her to agree to marry me?"

"Just don't scare her away."

Taichi only shrugged. "I'll try not to."

* * *

Although he acted as if he was very relaxed and laid-back in front of Sora, Taichi was actually very nervous. Three more months—how could he convince her to marry him in three months? For now, he didn't even know how to approach her or ask her out, fearing that she'd scared away. If she were, he wouldn't blame her. After all, they never talked. And she wouldn't want to anyway, unless she wanted to be involved with the press and share some of his negative publicity.

Sat in his desk, Taichi couldn't help but laughed; he was laughing at himself. How ironic is life! He, the crown prince of Ensturia, was forced to wed because of a stupid law that was made centuries ago. Doesn't his parents know that in the 21st century, unlike in the Middle Ages, people no longer marry at young age? Good god, if anyone under age of 25 is getting married, the first question he or she being asked is "You knocked her up?" (if it's a guy) or "Are you pregnant?" (if it's a girl). When his parents asked him if he has someone in his mind, he wasn't lying. He had his eyes set on Mimi for quite a while, only that he didn't even know her name until now. But guessing that she might be too scared to accept his proposal or any of his approach, he turned to Sora. Although he knew that Yamato and Sora were dating, he thought that there might be a small chance. Had Sora accepted, then things would go very smoothly: the queen and Sora's mother were god-sisters; he and Sora grew up together and knew each other well; the king and queen both were fond of Sora; and based on her personality, Sora would probably light up his publicity.

Yet to his disappointment, Sora was engaged to Yamato. Speaking of Yamato, Taichi couldn't help but envied him. Why does everything has to go so well for him? If one would put them together, side by side, it's obvious that Yamato was having a much more enjoyable life than himself.

Yamato Ishida, the oldest son of the prime minister of Ensturia, was viewed by many as the "real prince" of Ensturia. Blond hair and blue eyes, he was extremely good-looking guy, a prince on the white-horse. With his quiet and almost icy demeanor, he captured the hearts of many teen girls. His successful music career further boosted his popularity: his band garnered five Grammies and went on series of world tour. Then, just as his music career was at its pinnacle, Yamato suddenly announced that he was leaving music to study astronomy. During his farewell tour, the wailing from female fans buried his singing. After he left the band, he lived in a low-key lifestyle, which brought more approval from his fans. And the press left him alone, except for several paparazzi photos of him "living in a quiet life".

For Taichi, it was a different story. Brown hair and darker skin, he was considered as "cute" as a kid. In his adolescence, he was rather homely compared to Yamato; his hot-headed behaviors didn't make him more attractive either. The press was quite merciless on his recklessness, portrayed him as a royal black-sheep. But as he grew older, he became more mature, and the press went easier on him a little. Still, the tabloids continued to have field days on the things he did or said. Basically, instead of making him a black-sheep, now the tabloids were just trying to embarrass him.

In terms of romance, things were quite ironic for him. On one hand, girls easily got excited around him and acted as if they wanted him badly—because he was the future king and once the captain of the Ensturia national football team, the youngest one in history. Compared to Yamato, he was more of a "dark prince". But on the other hand, who would want live in a gilded cage and chained by hundreds of rules and worst of all, being the constant victim of the hunting press? Ladies might enjoy marrying his photographs than marrying _him_.

And Mimi was, no doubt, no exception.

Rubbing his shoulder, Taichi thought about their fateful encounter. _Does she even remember?_

It was unexpected. He was just walking to class, and suddenly someone just fell into his arms—a girl. That was really something. People had dreamed about money and luck fallen on to them, but a girl? A beautiful one too. Good thing that he caught her, for she fell from God-knows how high above. Had Taichi not been there, she would've been in a wheelchair for life.

But had not been for her, Taichi wouldn't end his football career. Mimi, as slender as she was, a girl of 33 kg (or 110 lb for all you Americans). Imagine a 33 kg of meat fell from 30 feet from the ground fallen on you out of nowhere. To make long story short, his shoulders and arms were hurt quite badly. So badly that he was in therapy for months for his several nerves and muscles were torn. And the doctors advised him not to do any intense sports, such as football. Hence, the end of this football career. But Mimi knew none of that since she passed out after she fell.

Taichi personally ordered his staff not to approach her on this matter, for some reasons that he couldn't even understand. Shouldn't he hate her? He had dreamed to lead the Ensturians to win their first World Cup and Olympic gold medal. Now it was gone. He had every right to hate her.

But, ironically, he became attracted to her. Not only did she left him injured, she also left him a "mark". She must have worn a necklace, for when she fell on him, it cut into his flesh and left a scar on his neck. It was a shape of a raindrop with a double-circle inside. After Gennai saw it, he said that it is a symbol of purity. Whatever it was, Taichi had to hide it. It was not too hard in public, for he either wore his college uniform or a suit. But in the palace, it was another story.

After coming back from his therapy, he walked into younger sister, Princess Hikari and her best friend, Miyako, who was loud and annoy as Hikari was quiet and demure. Quick and sharp, Miyako immediately spotted his "scar". Pointing and yelling, she made no one except everyone in the palace knew that the future king of Ensturia has an interesting scar by his "neck, near the collar-bone". Taichi was so pissed that he nearly ordered a permanent banishment on Miyako, had it not been Hikari's pleading.

Taking a deep breathe, Taichi thought about what to do next. How was he going to approach her without scaring her away? In one way, their lives were intertwined, but at the same time, they were completely strangers. If he remembered correctly, he didn't even knew her name until a few hours ago. Although they went to the same school, they never had a class together. He only saw her when she was studying quietly in the university's park, with him watching from afar.

As he was sinking deep in his thoughts, the last person he wanted to see waltzed in—Yamato.

"So, I heard that the crown prince of Ensturia is trying to steal my fiancee!" he smirked. "Can't find your own bride, so you're stealing mine. Nice try."

"Go away, Yamato. That's an order!" Taichi was certainly not in the mood.

"Come on Taichi, don't take it up on me! Lighten up."

"Lighten up?" Taichi stood up. "You're telling me lighten up?"

"Hey, don't give me that shit," Yamato met him in the eyes. "You're the one who's trying to steal my girl, and I'm being nice enough to not beat the shit out of you."

Unfortunately, he brought up the berserk topic.

"For your information, she could've been my girl," Taichi said as matter-of-factly. "Had she not left football for tennis. You were only at the right place at the right time."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! Had I got to her before you did, she would've be with me. And let me tell you this, if she were to choose, she will definitely pick me over you!"

Before he knew it, Yamato's fist was on his face. Without thinking, Taichi grabbed Yamato's collar and hitted him back. Grabbing, choking, pulling, punching—the two ended up rolling on the floor and fighting as if they were in primary school. The two were at it with each other with all the servants and palace officials watching. There was no need for them to interfere for the two boys had always been like this since they were kids. Eventually, they'll break it up by themselves and then make up.

And just as the servants expected, the two did break it up themselves. After ten minutes of grabbing and pulling, the two were tired out and cooled down. Taichi and Yamato, breathing heavily and fixing their attire, sat on the floor without a word.

"You got a bloody nose," Taichi said, broke the silence.

"And your black eye isn't bad either," Yamato teased.

Taichi took out a handkerchief and handed it to his friend, "Here, wipe your nose." And Yamato accepted with a nod, "Thanks."

Taichi wanted to ask him something, but thought about it for a second. Then, he decided to ask away.

"When did you and Sora became an item?"

That was a million-dollar question Taichi had for a long-time. He truly thought Sora would end up with him rather than anyone else. It was quite strange for him to see Yamato and Sora as a couple. When they were in primary school, Taichi and Sora hang out together all the time. Yamato was there too, but he only talked to Taichi. All in all, there was only dead silence between Sora and Yamato until in secondary school when they suddenly became an couple, which was hard for Taichi to swallow.

"You remember the time when she asked to leave the position as your football manager?" Yamato responded. "She told you that she wanted to leave so she can join tennis team, but she actually left to give you some space."

"She did?"

"Oh yeah, she noticed you are becoming closer to her, but she just didn't feel the same way. Then one day, you know, she walked into me and asked me about you, wondering how you and your team doing without her. She was really concerned about you, fearing that she might eventually lose you as a friend if she is continuing pulling away from you like this. And then, as we were talking about you, we ended up having lunch together. Next thing you know, we ended up dating."

"And you kept me in the dark for months?"

"Hey, I didn't. Everyone knew. It's just that all you cared about is football and the captainship of the national team. We would've told you, but it was really hard to even see you."

Taichi let out a deep sigh, "I guess." He stood up and went over his desk and poured a glass of wine. "Football was my dream, and it still is. But life is just cruel. I was walking toward the limo after chemistry class. Next thing I know, something fell on me; only it wasn't something, it was someone. She was okay, but I wasn't. My shoulder was almost completely dislocated and my muscles were torn, which means that no more intense sport for me, namely football."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, since when the crown prince of Ensturia suddenly became studious?" Yamato laughed. "Give up football for your studies, not a million years."

Taichi smirked. "But Sora bought it."

"She did," Yamato admitted. "So I made a bet with her, and I guess I won."

"What's your bet?"

"That's our secret," then Yamato changed the subject. "So, that girl who fell on you, are you going to pursue her?"

"That girl, her name is Mimi," Taichi corrected him. "And once she became my wife, be nice to her."

"Okay, fine. Sounds like you're going to pursue Her potential-royal-highness, Mistress Mimi!" Yamato joked.

"You got that right," Taichi assured him. "In the upcoming May, you will stand as my best man at my wedding ceremony and watch as I marry her."

"And how are you going to convince her to accept your proposal?"

"I have my own plans," Taichi smirked and said no more.

* * *

After a long day, Mimi came home all exhausted and disappointed. The thoughts on her failing grade still occupied her mind. Her mother had done everything she could to afford her tuition. She really didn't want to break her heart by being dropped out.

Dropping her bag on the floor, Mimi noticed the mail on the dinner table. There were bills, catalogs and a letter from Toronto, Canada. Without opening it, she tossed it in the trash.

"Mimi, are you home?" a voice asked from the bedroom. It was her mother.

"Yes, mum," Mimi responded. Immediately she went inside to check up on her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," her mother smiled assuredly, sitting up. "Did you see the letter from Jou?"

"Yes, I did," Mimi said nonchalantly.

Her mother sighed. "You are still mad at him, aren't you?" She pulled out a pile of unopened letters under her pillow. "You should at least read them."

Mimi looked away. "I have no interest. Obviously, he just wants me to have an 'understanding' on his choice to pursue his medical career and left me behind," she shook her head. "But it's more than just his career. His family, particularly his mother, won't like to see their proud son marrying a fallen star."

"That's not true, Mimi, and you know that," her mother said. "Not everyone can get into University of Toronto. He's only going there for school, but not forever."

"And how long is medical school? Five years? Ten years?"

Her mother let out a long sigh. "I like Jou. And you like him too. Just wait, once he comes back, he'll come straight to you. Then, you and him, can get married and live in a normal life."

Mimi laughed. "Mum, you think a little too far ahead. I only dated Jou, but I never saw him...like _that_."

Her mother laughed too, but suddenly grimaced, which scared Mimi.

"Mother, are you all right? Should I call the doctor?"

"It's all right, Mimi," her mother calmed her. "I'm fine." But Mimi could tell that she was lying.

"How's school?" her mother changed the subject.

Now it was Mimi's turn to lie.

"It's fine," she managed to give her mother a smile. "I'm going to focus on my assignments now. Let me know if you need me." She gave her mother a hug and a kiss.

After she left her mother's room, her smile vanished immediately. She went to her room and opened her laptop. An email popped up, it was from school—a suspension warning: if she does not pull up her grade soon, she would be expelled.

Mimi clasped on her desk and cried. She just wished that she could get a break. Clutching her crest, a special gift from her grandmother, she silently made a wish—that someone suddenly appears and take her out of this life, where she no longer have to worry about her grade, money, or her mother's desire to see her settled down.

Only two weeks later, she would learn that she got more than she bargained for.

* * *

_And that's all for now. Do you like this story? If you want this story to continue, review plz!_

_By the way, just out of my own curiosity, how many of you Digimon season 1 fans were shocked to see Sora and Yamato (Matt) became a couple? Seriously, even in season 2 I didn't expect that to happen until the episode about Yamato's concert. Even as a couple, they don't share much scenes together, possibly because season 2 focused more on the new Digi-destined. But still, I always thought Sora would end up with Taichi than anyone else. As for Mimi, it's either Jou (Joe) or Izzy (Koshirou). Mimato is definitely not a bad couple. To be real honest, I was a Mimato fan and had few Mimato fanfic in my mind. They would make a strikingly attractive, almost fairy-tale, couple, only it never happened. But at least it makes sense because Mimi and Yamato hardly exchanged words with each other. _

_So, in your reviews, give me a little heads up on your thoughts on Digimon couples. I got to say this: Digimon franchise is not doing a good job on couples, or maybe because it is not a romance genre or shoujo genre. _

_For your Yu-Gi-Oh fans, I have a YGO fanfic in my head, with Anzu as the leading lady. If you want to see that, let me know and I'll work on it.  
_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_I don't own Digimon or anything. Enough said._

_

* * *

_It was Monday, and it was raining—not a good combination. No one liked Mondays and no one liked raining days. If both Taichi and Mimi were to recall later, that would be the first thing they had in common.

The clouds were dark, with lightning and thunder. It was windy too, which made umbrellas unsuitable. It was cold, no doubt. With herself all wet, Mimi tried to _walk_ home.

It was another bad day for her. She missed the shuttle, which meant she had to walk home. Miss Shizuka couldn't give her a ride, for she didn't have a car, or a bike, or even a raincoat, all because she never needed them. Not all unreasonable, for her own apartment was right above her café. All she could do for Mimi was gave her a hug and told her "_Bonne chance_". It was pouring, within a few minutes Mimi became soaked. With the wind blowing, her whole body shivered.

It was not even four o'clock in the evening yet, but it was incredibly dark; it was February. All soaked and shivering, Mimi had no choice but to continue her way home. The path was much longer than she had expected. It had been more than half-an-hour already, but she wasn't even half-way home. Did she walk in the wrong way? Probably. But the dark sky and the pouring rain made it impossible for her to be sure. The howling wind and the lightening were frightening her. Before she knew it, she tripped and fell to the grown. Now, she bruised her knee and covered with mud. This was not an attractive scene.

As she tried to get up, a car drove by and suddenly stopped. No, it wasn't a car, for its size was much bigger, no, longer. The car door flew open, and a man stepped out. He walked toward her and reached out his hand. Relieved and scared, Mimi looked up, but couldn't recognize his face. The rain made everything blurry. But whoever he was, he was the only one who could help her. So, for better or worse, she accepted and gave him her hand.

He pulled her up and to her surprise, swift her off her feet and carried her to the limousine. Now, she was really scared. Was she being kidnapped by some sort of Mafia? If so, what were they going to do to her? Made her a sex slave to some Mafia boss? Sold her off to Russia or some other countries as a mail-order-bride? Or even worse, would she be gang-raped and then killed? Fearing for the worst, Mimi shut her eyes tightly and prayed. She prayed for her life, and for her mother, who might have to live without her.

Yet, on the contrary, she suddenly felt warm and more comfortable. As she opened her eyes, she found herself sitting in a fancy limousine. Then, a towel was handed to her. She took it and dried her face. Immediately, she realized that the person sitting not far from her was not just an ordinary guy. For instance, that towel, it was smooth, gentle and with a special scent, smelled like a rose. Looked up, she saw a brown-haired young man, who was about her age. His eyes were chocolate-brown; he was well-dressed and good-looking. And the best of all, he didn't look dangerous, which brought her more relief.

"You're all soaked," he said. "With this weather, you really shouldn't walk home."

"It's not that , I have any choice," she replied. "I missed the shuttle, and I don't have any cash on me so I can't call the cab. So, the only way to get home is walking."

"I guess," he handed her a cup of hot chocolate. "Here, drink this, it'll warm you up."

She took it gratefully. "Thank you." She looked at him again, and instantly, she felt attracted to him. It was all too natural. Any girl can become attracted to a guy who plays the hero, even if he was homely.

"Ever been in a limousine before?" the guy asked her, obviously trying to impress her. But to his surprise, Mimi nodded, "I have, several times."

"Really?" His eyes widened. "When?"

She smiled gently. "A couple of years ago, when I was in US. It was comfortable, but…"

"But?"

"But I wasn't exactly happy." She said truthfully. Then she changed the subject, "Anyway, thank you for saving me. I really don't know how to thank you."

"You don't need to."

"But I do," she insisted. "By the way, you look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"You have," he replied. "We go to the same school. You are that girl who studies a lot, sitting on the grass."

"You noticed," Mimi blushed. Now, she felt relaxed and began to trust him. "My name is—"

"Mimi Tachikawa," he finished for her. "I know your name. I have a friend who is in your class."

"And your name is?"

"Me, you'll learn my name later on."

This left her bewildered. "Can you take me home?" she asked. This helped him realized that while busying talking to her, his limousine had yet moved an inch.

"Where do you live, Mimi?" he asked.

"In an apartment building, on the 42nd Street," she replied. "It won't be too far, should be about 5 minutes away."

The young man took out his cell phone and gave the driver the address. Immediately, the car took off.

"So, when you said that you don't know how to thank me, do you mean it?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I do, I mean you really saved my life there. Who knows what would've happened to me if it hadn't been you? Maybe I could be ran over by a car, or got kidnapped by some serial killer. I owe you my life, you know."

"Well, actually, this isn't the first time," he said, his mind wondering to something else.

"What do you mean?" Mimi was confused. "Have we met before?"

Before he could answer, the car stopped. They had arrived.

"I guess this is it," she laughed shyly. "Thanks for the ride." Before she could get up, she felt his hand suddenly grabbed hers.

"You said that you owe me your life, you mean it?" he asked her, looking at her in the eyes.

She nodded, a little nervously. "I mean it, I won't forget it."

The young man looked somewhat relieved. "Then remember your words," he said, with his hand still holding hers, tightly.

"Can I have my hand back?" she asked, intimidated.

"Oh sure, I'm sorry about that," he apologized sincerely, released his hand. "You can keep the towel."

"No thanks," she refused. "That would be too much." With that said, she left the car and ran to her apartment building.

The young man watched as she entered the building, then he tabbed the front window. The window rolled down and an elderly turned his face.

"Shall we go back to the palace, your highness?"

"Remember the address, Gennai," he ordered. "We'll come back here soon."

Gennai nodded. "If that pleases you."

Enough said, the young man was no one else other than Taichi Yagami, the crown prince of Ensturia. Today was truly God-given. Looking down, he spotted something—a necklace. Picking it up, he realized it's design, a raindrop shape with a double-circle inside. It was the exact same shape with his scar. It was her, no doubt.

With that necklace in his hand, Taichi knew exactly what to do next. Only it was a little risky. Maybe he should consult Sora or Yamato first.

* * *

Jumped into hot shower, Mimi closed her eyes and sunk into the memory of that guy. She had to admit, he was quite good looking and it was romantic. There she was, in the heavy rain, all soaked up and all alone. And he showed up, exited from a fancy limousine, carried her to his car and offered a towel and a cup of hot chocolate. Speaking of the hot chocolate, it was creamy, sweet and warm; it smelled like mint. Worked in a café, she could tell that it was one of a kind.

So who was this young gentleman?

Having such a nice car, high-class hot chocolate, and fancy towel, he must be really, really rich. His father could a millionaire, or maybe he was a noble, like 32nd Count of Devonshire.

Mimi didn't really desire his wealth, because she knew that money cannot buy happiness too well.

But still, his warmth, his smile, his kindness, and his cologne—they wrapped around her brain. He told her that they met before, but when? He said that they went to the same school, but she hardly remember seeing him.

Drying her hair, Mimi remembered how he held her hand. It scared her quite a bit. Although his touch was gentle, his held was firm. _Remember your words_, he said. That intimidated her somehow. What did he mean? Was she going to be his personal maid for life?

She said that she owed him her life. Maybe she shouldn't have said that.

Walked to her bedroom and getting dressed, she suddenly realized that her necklace was missing! It was a gift from her grandmother, and she could never be apart from it. Had she lost it in the rain? Or maybe it was dropped in the car?

Mimi sat on her bed, and just couldn't believe all these things that happened. Taking a deep breathe, maybe she could find this guy in school tomorrow and ask him if she dropped her necklace in his car.

* * *

Playing with her necklace in his hand, Taichi thought about his next move. He knew her name, her address, and she promised him that she will never forget how he saved her. Perfect, just perfect. The only thing remained to do is to propose and by then, she'd have to accept. But somehow, he felt that things wouldn't be as easy as he anticipated. He remembered how he offered that she can keep the towel, and how she refused. In her eyes, he saw fear. Would she be scared away?

She was a mystery. On one hand, she didn't seen to be too rich. From her outfit, she must be a waitress. She didn't have her own car, for she had to take the shuttle to go home. He saw her apartment building, it was a small brick building without balcony. Nothing fancy. And yet, on the other hand, she had rode limousines and been in US, which hinted that she wasn't poor. So, if she was scared enough, she could ran away and hide somewhere in America.

"So, what's your next move?" Yamato asked. Next to him, Sora looked worried; she was nervous on Taichi's next move. Would he kidnap Mimi to the palace and force her to accept his proposal? Technically speaking, it would be illegal.

"Just in case if you don't konw," Sora mentioned. "Her promise to you is verbal, not in writing. A lawful marriage is only legal if it is under the free-will consent on both parties. I know that you are willing, but I'm not so sure about her. By the law—"

"I cannot force her to consent, I know," Taichi interrupted her. "But she already accepted. She told me that she owed me her life."

"'I owe you my life' is not the same phrase as 'I will marry you no matter who you are'" Yamato pointed out. "By the way, do your parents agree to this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know about her background?"

"Well," rubbing his chin, Taichi recalled the details. "She lived in an apartment, with no car, which means she is not rich. By her outfit, she is a waitress in a café. But she also told me that she rode limousine and been in United States."

"She could be a prositute," Yamato said half-jokingly. "You know, how the rich celebrities in US love European gals. You should've asked if she knew Charlie Sheen."

"Hey, knock it!" Taichi was annoyed.

"But Yamato is right," Sora agreed. "You should know more about her background. I don't think your parents would accept your choice without questioning you about that."

"That's true," Taichi admitted.

Before Yamato could say something, they heard giggles, girly giggles. It came from somewhere behind the sofa. Taichi stood up and turned around, and he spotted a brunette and a purple-head. _Oh great, just great_. It was Hikari, the best sister in the world and Miyako, the most annoying girl in the world. The two had been hiding behind the sofa all this time. Now been found, they showed themselves, still laughing.

"So how much have you heard?" Taichi demanded.

"Well, not much, except for you are going to make Mimi Tachikawa your future bride and she might be a prostitute," Miyako laughed.

"For your information, Miss Miyako, what you have heard in this room stays in this room. If you blurt out one word, I'll throw you into the Tower," Taichi warned.

"Come on Taichi," Hikari pleaded sweetly on Miyako's behalf. "Don't do that to my friend. Besides, she can help you on this matter."

"How is she going to help me?" Taichi can only shutter on that idea.

"Mimi Tachikawa has a class with me," Miyako said proudly. "She's quiet, and apparently has no friend. But from my judgment, I think she's an actress."

"Wrong," Taichi said. "She's a waitress, not an actress."

"That you may never know," Miyako said. "But you know what, your highness, I can find out. There is nothing in this world I cannot find out. By then, you'll love me!"

"We'll see," Taichi suddenly grabbed her by the arm. "Whatever you find out, just remember, if you spread this out, you'll be forever banished from this palace!"

Miyako nodded without a word, but Taichi can only worry.

* * *

On the very next day, Miyakok excitedly dragged Hikari to Taichi's study. She ran passed the guards and Gennai, and straight to his desk.

"OH…MY…GOD!" She yelled. "You are not going to believe this!"

"What did you find?" Taichi asked, feared for the worst.

Ran to his computer, Miyako opened Internet Explorer and went to imdb. In the search field, she entered "Mimi Tachikawa". Immediately, her profile showed up: _Mimi Tachikawa, actress_.

Clicking on her profile, imdb showed her red-carpet photos, awards, and filmography. So, it was true, Mimi was an actress. But it was rather a short film career. Looking at her filmography, she only had one film, Phantom of the Opera. She was nominated for an European Film Award and a BAFTA for best newcomer. She had attended Cannes Film Festival, BAFTA and European Film Award.

No wonder she had been in a limousine, now it all made sense.

She was an actress, once, but not anymore.

Again, Miyako broke the silence. "Just imaging, this is a true fairy-tale. You have a beautiful actress, turned into a princess. It's just like the movie, Evita." Then she started to sing, "Now Mimi Tachikawa had every disadvantage, you need if you gonna succeed. No money, no cash, no father, no brightlight. There's no way she'd been, at age of nineteen..."

"Calm down Miyako," Hikari interrupted her. "Besides, I think Mimi would be more of a Grace Kelly."

"But still, can you just imagine her, wearing a diamond tiara, standing on a balcony and sing 'Don't cry for me Ensturia'", Miyako still deep in her imagination. Then she started to vision herself as Mimi and started to sing "Don't Cry for me Argentina".

"Stop Miyako," Taichi begged. "Or I'll start to cry."

"Have you ever see this film by the way?" Hikari changed the subject. "I don't remember seeing it."

"Never heard of it," Taichi admitted. "Looking at the poster, I might have seen it around. It's not really my type of movie anyway."

"I saw it," Mikayo said.

"You did?" Taichi and Hikari asked in unison.

"Oh yes, my mother, she likes musical, so she took me to see it. She always loved Phantom of Opera, it was her favorite."

"Was it good?" Hikari asked.

"It was scary," Miyako replied. "I didn't like it at all, neither did mum. We left the theater half-way through. It was not bearable."

"What do you mean?" Taichi asked. He was not a fan of musicals, so he did not know anything about its plot and characters. "Is it a horror film?"

"It's not supposed to be. It should be dark-romance, but the film is scary, I can tell you that."

"Then how come it got so many award nominations?" Hikari asked. "Look at how many awards it won."

Looking at that film's award list, it was quite impressive: 3 awards nominations at Cannes, with two wins; four nominations at European Film Awards, with three wins; two wins at BAFTA; and numerous other awards nominated and won as best foreign films, including an Oscar.

"You saw that film, and all this time, you did not realize that you're in class with its leading actress?" Taichi asked.

"She looked different on screen," Miyako pointed out. "With heavy make-up and hair-do, she looks like a completely different person."

"Here, let me see something," Taichi took over the computer and went to Google website. There, he entered Mimi's name and searched. There was almost nothing under Google news, except for her name listed among the actresses who appeared in Cannes Film Festival. There was no fan site, except for imdb, Yahoo!Movie, and Starz. That brought him some relief, knowing that she was not like Britney Spears or Paris Hilton.

"You think mother will okay with her as a new daughter-in-law?" Hikari asked.

"I think she should be fine with her," Taichi smiled, thinking about his next move. Before he knew it, she will be standing next to him as the Crown Princess of Ensturia.

* * *

_Okay, that's it for chapter 3. I hoped you enjoyed it so far. _

_Again, if you want me to update, you have to give me some reviews, because it's seeing the reviews give me the energy to continue the story._

_By the way, for all you young ladies, it is not safe to enter a stranger's car like that, even if you are near a erupting volcano. It may look romantic, but don't do that in real life._

_So far, the characters being introduced are: Mimi, Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Hikari, Miyako, and Jyou (being mentioned). Soon, other characters like Koushirou, Daisuke, Takeru, etc. will enter the story. _

_I have to say this: I can't believe I am writing a Digimon fanfiction. I never thought I could do that. I have written quite a bit of FMA fanfic. And for the first time ever, I am writing a Digimon fanfiction. I have to give Pied Piper some credit. I just love his writing, and his Michi stories are incredible and inspired me to write a Michi story as well._

_Anyway, it's good to be back again. I took a long break since my last story.  
_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_

Fifteen years ago, Mimi, at tender age of five, was playing with her next-door neighbor and friend, Jyou Kido. Mimi was the queen; Jyou was her minister. Sitting on the swing, pretending it was a throne, with a wood stick as a scepter, Mimi "commanded" Jyou to bring her chocolates and candies, to which he obeyed. Then Jyou told her "majesty" that he must depart for a mission. Mimi asked if Jyou could take her with him. He refused, because she needs to stay behind since she was much higher above him. Fifteen years later, his words spoke the reality.

After returned to Ensturia to pursue a normal life, Mimi and her mother lived quiet but financially difficult life. To simply put it, life was just not easy for a divorced-single mother and her teenage daughter. With her mother often ill, Mimi had to work to make ends meet. But on the sweeter end, her childhood friend Jyou was happy to have her back and his presence brought some happiness to her life. That is, until he chose to go study medicine in Canada. He did sent her postcards and letters, but Mimi just couldn't forgive him for leaving her behind.

Living alone with her mother, studying and working part-time, Mimi was living in a very ordinary life, until now.

Three hours after she left home for school, a tall, brown-haired young man and an elderly stepped into her apartment building.

They both dressed casually, and the young man wore sunglasses. They had stood outside the building for a long while until a resident let them in.

From the mailboxes they learned the apartment number of the Tachikawas.

Taking a deep breath, the young man walked to Mimi's apartment. Before he could knock the door, the elderly stopped him.

"Sir," he whispered. "Maybe you should think twice about this."

Taichi looked at him assuredly, "Don't worry, Gennai. I know what I'm doing. It's going to be all fine." He swiftly turned around and knocked the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened. It was a middle-aged woman whose eyes resembled Mimi's; she must have been quite beautiful when she was young.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Mrs. Tachikawa?" Taichi asked, trying to hide his uneasiness.

"Yes?" she responded, frowned.

"Can we come in?"

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm a friend of Mimi's," Taichi replied.

"Mimi just left for class a few hours ago."

"Well actually," he hesitated. "I'm here to see you."

"Okay," now she became nervous. But still, she let them into her apartment. "Come on in."

Entering the apartment, Taichi looked around. The rooms were dark, with no light on and curtains were down, blocking the sunlight. There were some dirty bowls and food left over from breakfast remained on the table. The furniture did not look new; and they were almost naked. With what he saw, Taichi couldn't help but find it pitiful.

Slowly, Taichi removed his sunglasses and looked at her in the eyes.

"Mrs. Tachikawa, my name is Taichi Yagami, and I like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," he said to her.

At that instance, Mrs. Tachikawa didn't realize who he really was; but she was shocked when she heard the word "marriage". Mimi never hid anything from her, and she would be the first person to know if her daughter was ever romantically involved with anyone. Maybe she misunderstood him?

"I'm sorry…but can you repeat that again?" she stuttered.

Before Taichi could speak, Gennai stepped up and spoke politely, "Madam, his royal highness, the crown prince of Ensturia, is asking you for the hand of your daughter."

Mrs. Tachikawa knew there's crown prince in this country; yet she never knew what he looked like. It was not unusual, for a person who never had the time to read a magazine or pay any attention to the news. With two strangers telling her that 1) her daughter is getting married and 2) her fiancé is the crown prince of Ensturia. Was she dreaming? Or were the two men in front of her con artists?

"Do you have…any proof?" she asked, her voice was barely coming out.

"Proof for what?" Taichi asked. "That we are seeing each other, or that I am the crown prince?"

"Both," she uttered.

Without a word, Taichi removed a ring from his left hand and handed to her. It was a gold ring that bores a symbol that looks like a sun—three circles embodied one another surrounded by triangles, the symbol of courage that the Yagamis used for centuries. Inside the ring, it was encrypted with the words "Towa ni Tsuzuke" – go on to eternity; that was his motto.

"And this can prove that we have sworn our lives to each other," Taichi held up Mimi's necklace and interrupted her as she gazed at the ring.

Mrs. Tachikawa looked up and saw in his hand was a Mimi's necklace that bore the symbol of purity—this was a family treasure passed from grandmothers to granddaughters. Mimi always treasured it and never would've given it to any guy. So, was he telling the truth?

Feeling her legs trembling, she grabbed a chair and sat.

"Madam," Gennai said with disapproval. "I do not want to be rude, but you should not sit before his royal highness without permission."

"Gennai," Taichi lectured. "We are not in the palace and this is her home. She can do as she pleases."

"My apologies, madam," Gennai apologized to her sincerely.

After a moment of silence, Mrs. Tachikawa managed to ask, "So, how did you and Mimi know each other?"

"We go to school together," Taichi told her. "To make long story short, your daughter is very accident-prone. Things always happened to her and I was there to save her. After several of these incidents, we went out and she fell in love with me."

With his hands behind him, Taichi secretly pinched himself to keep a straight face. Actually, he was not 100% lying. He and Mimi did go to school together and he did save her twice. And more importantly, when Mimi had said the words "I owe you my life", he could tell that she was attracted to him in her eyes.

Mrs. Tachikawa quietly stood up and then bowed to him, "Your highness, as touched as I am with your courtesy, I would like to wait until Mimi comes home. And if she can confirm that this is all true, then you will have my blessing."

Taichi nodded. That was the only thing he could do other than pray.

* * *

After another long day, Mimi came home. Before she left work, Ms. Schizuka went nuts again and insisted that something big is going to happen to her today. Mimi just laughed; she never believed in fortune-telling. Besides, something big, like what? For her, if she could make through another day without exhausting to death, that would be big.

"Mum, I'm home!"

To her surprise, her mother was not in bed as usual. Instead, she was sitting on the sofa as if she was waiting for her.

"Is something wrong?" Mimi asked, concerned.

"Mimi, I need to talk to you," her mother said seriously. "Sit down."

"Sure, what about?" Mimi feared for the worst. Her mother was never well after they returned to Ensturia. Now she feared if her mother was diagnosed with some fatal disease.

"I know that you are upset that Jyou went to Canada," her mother talked with her voice as low as possible. "And if you think that I like Jyou and that I like to see you and Jyou together as a couple, it's true. But your love life is something I would want you to decide on your own. I do like Jyou, but if you met someone else…that's fine too. As long as you're happy, I'm fine with that. But I wish you hadn't hid it from me."

"Why are you talking like that?" Mimi was bewildered. Her mother acted as if someone is hiding in the house. "And what are you talking about?"

"You are engaged to the crown prince of Ensturia and never told me?" her mother demanded, still whispering.

"What?" Mimi couldn't help but touched her mother's forehead and wondering if she was having a fever. "You just woke up from a dream, have you?"

"I wish," her mother said. "And he's here."

Now Mimi wanted to laugh.

"Mum, I think you should lie down—"

Before she could finish, she was interrupted by a cough. She looked up, and found a tall, brown-haired young man standing in front of her. That face and that chocolate-brown eyes—it was the guy who gave her a ride in the limousine on that raining day.

"Ah, there you are. I've waited all day for you." He said with a smile, which made Mimi shivered.

Looking at him, and replayed the scenes of that fateful raining day, suddenly everything made sense. That day, when she first saw him, she found him familiar. She felt that she saw him somewhere before, but she didn't remember where or when. He told her that he goes to her school, he was telling the truth. Who didn't know that the crown prince of Ensturia attends University of Ensturia? And all that limousine, fancy towels, hot chocolate with mint—who else would have such luxurious life?

Although Mimi herself was never interested in the stories of royal family, she had heard from gossip about the-crown-prince-must-marry-at-age-21 story. Not that she was nosy, but she just wasn't deaf. On that raining day, she was lost and desperate, and he was there to save her. Out of gratitude, she said the fateful phrase, "I owe you my life". When he grabbed her hand and asked her to "remember her words" before she exited the limousine, something inside her told her that it wouldn't be the last time she saw him, which made her wondered if she shouldn't say that.

And maybe she shouldn't.

But she did. She owed him her life, now he was here to collect the debt.

Finding her voice, Mimi finally said it out, "May I have a word with you?"

Both her mother and Taichi looked at her. To whom was she talking to?

Looking at their confusion, Mimi nodded to Taichi.

* * *

She led Taichi into her room and closed the door.

"Okay, please tell me what I'm thinking is not true," she looked at him straight in the eye. "You are, Taichi Yagami, the crown prince of Ensturia. We go to the same school, we never talked, and you happened to give me a ride on a raining day—"

"It wasn't just raining," he pointed out. "It was windy, and there were thunder and lightening."

"Let me finish!" Mimi exclaimed; she always hated to be interrupted. "I, out of my gratitude, thanked you for saving my life. And now you are here to force my hand to marry you?"

"No, that's not it!" Taichi denied.

"Then what is it?"

"You give me your truest word that you owe your life to me, and I am here to see if you keep your promise."

"I said I owe you my life, which means that I thank you very much; I never said that I will marry you!"

"You should," Taichi said as matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"After I saved your life, twice."

"You saved my life, twice?" Mimi couldn't be more confused. "Don't just think that you are the crown prince so you can manipulate me or threaten me! Fine, you rescued me on that raining day. What's the second time?"

Without a word, Taichi opened his shirt, revealing the scar on him. "You recognize this?"

Mimi's eyes widened. It was a scar with the same of a raindrop and double-circles inside—exact same shape with her necklace. She couldn't help but reached out her hand and gently touched it. Her mind went blank. What happened? And how?

"I was minding my own business, walking to my car after class. And you, out of nowhere, fell upon me. What were you doing, Miss Mimi?" he demanded. His tone changed, stepping closer to her with his eyes hardened. "Hiding in a tree? If it wasn't for me, you would've been in a wheelchair to this day or even worse, six feet under!"

Mimi almost fainted. She remembered that incident, only that she never thought that it could be that serious. After she fell, she passed out. The next thing she knew, she was at the infirmary with the physician told her that she's fine. And then, she just simply moved on with her life. Didn't it ever occurred to her that how in the world could a person fell from a tree and no getting a single scratch?

She wasn't hurt because she fell on someone, the heir to the throne.

"And you're not hurt from it, I hope," she uttered,

"Hurt?" Taichi laughed bitterly. "Do you know what you had done? You, a girl, fell on me. You damaged my shoulders and torn my muscles. Because of you, I have to kiss my football dream goodbye. It was only five months after I received my captainship of the national team!"

Taichi became excited, as more than ever. All these feelings—loss and pain—he kept to himself for too long. He was so excited that his hands were shaking and his voice was rising.

He continued, "Do you know what the penalty for harming the crown prince is? It's treason. For men, it would be quartering, hanging, drowning and beheading. For women, it would be burning. But, you know what, in our current day, you would be sentenced for years in prison instead. But you are not, you want to know why? Because I covered for you! Yes, I lied for you, I made up a story to my parents, and it was the university that received the penalty, a good fine. I lied to the press, saying that I leaving football to focus on my studies, but the truth is that I'm told never to play football again because of the injury you caused!

"Thanks to me, you are living in your happy life, and for me, I'm living in a prison!"

Mimi blinked, and stoned. She couldn't believe all that had happened.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know…I understand that you hate me—"

"Hate you? I wish!" Taichi took a deep breath. "I wish I hate you, but I don't. For some reason, I became attracted to you. Watching you, everyday, sat on the grass, reading, doing your school work. I just can't hate you, only to live in your prison!"

Mimi wanted to speak, but only found herself choked on her sob. Seeing her like this, Taichi softened his tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. But, I just want you to know how I feel," he said with his voice lowered.

He took out a tissue and handed to her, but Mimi only cried.

Taking her into his arms, Taichi gently said to her ears, "I'm not here to collect my debts. I'm not here to force your hands. You probably heard about my story, that I must marry by now or lose the throne. But know this, if I marry, I want to marry for love. The only person I have in my mind is you. Whatever your answer is, at least, I want look back at myself ten years from now and say that I had the chance to marry the girl of my heart and I tried."

Drying her eyes, Mimi looked at him and said, "Your highness—"

"Taichi."

"Taichi, excuse my attitude earlier. I really didn't know. Had I know, I would…I would never…" she paused. "But now, now I know, that you were there and saved me so many times and you endured so much. I'm glad you told me all this, because I can see how you held it within yourself for so long and it is good that you can let it out. When I said that I owe you my life, I mean it. And I will do anything for you."

Her words lightened his eyes.

"But," she continued. "In terms of marriage, I cannot give you an answer now."

"Why?"

"I need some time," she replied. "Before I came back to Ensturia, I had another life in America. I didn't enjoy it at all, and I don't even want to talk about it. I don't know if I can handle that type of life again."

"But do you, like me?" Taichi asked the question he feared to ask.

After a short silence, she nodded. "I do. When we were in the car together, I felt something toward you. Ever since that day, all I could think of is you. But please, Taichi, can you give me some time to think?"

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"Okay," Taichi agreed. "But keep in mind, as much as I want, they wouldn't."

"Who's they?"

"The parliament," Taichi replied. "It is not in my hands, but theirs. The wedding is set in this upcoming May. If you take too long, they will make me marry someone else. Is three days long enough?"

He was almost pleading her.

After some thoughts, she nodded. "Three days is fine."

That brought him relief. "Thank you."

Before Mimi could say something, they were interrupted by the cries of her mother. Without thinking, she rushed out of her room to see what happened.

In the living room, there was the landlord.

"Mum, what's going on?" Mimi quickly rushed to her mother.

"You are months behind your rent," the landlord answered the question coldly. "I'm giving you the eviction notice."

"Please," Mimi pleaded. "Can you give us some time, and I promise you—"

"The answer is no!" he retorted. "I'm being kind enough to keep my mouth shut for weeks. If you don't pay rent by the end by tomorrow, you are out of here!"

Without another word, he threw the eviction notice at her feet and walking out the door.

"Wait," Taichi stopped him. "They may owe you money, but you have absolutely no right to speak to her like that! Not everyone is lucky to have what they need, like you."

The landlord turned around and looked at him. "Who in the world are you?"

"How much do they owe you?" Taichi asked, ignored his question. "I'll pay for it."

Both Mimi and her mother dropped their jaw. Could this be true?

"3000 euros," the landlord retorted.

"Gennai," Taichi reached out his hand, asking for checkbook.

"Sir," Gennai whispered. "That would be—"

"The checkbook Gennai!" Taichi insisted.

"Yes, sir." Gennai took out the checkbook and handed to Taichi. Without a hesitation, he wrote the check and handed to the landlord.

"This should solve the problem," he gave the landlord a cold stare. "I'm warning you, if you cause any trouble for them, you'll regret it."

Then, he gave Gennai a nod and looked at Mimi assuredly.

"I'll be going, see you in three days." And then, they left.

So, there he was, saved her again.

Without a word, Mimi rushed out the apartment building and only to see his car driven off.

Without thinking, she ran after it.

"Wait, Taichi, wait!"

The car stopped, and Taichi stepped out. Catching her breathe, Mimi walked to him.

"You saved me, and my mum, again," she said, breathing heavily. "Why?"

"My grandfather taught me, when you saved someone, you save him till the end," he gave her a gentle smile. "And that's what General Eisenhower said to him when he restored his throne after the war."

"I—" Before she could finish, Taichi put a finger to her lips.

"Tell me three days later, when you can give me an honest answer," he took her hand and gently kissed it. "Good evening, Miss Mimi."

Then, he stepped into the car and driven off.

Mimi remained on that spot and stared the back-shadow of the car until it disappeared completely.

* * *

_Finally, I finished another chapter. Phew!_

_The motto, Towa ni Tsuzuke, came from Taichi's image song._

_FYI, when Taichi said he's living in a prison, it was a metaphor. Imaging if you just lost a dream that you just achieved and fell in love with someone whom you feared to approach. It would be like living in a prison. Also, in romance and poetry, "living in a prison" is a metaphor of being in love with someone._

_And keep in mind, what Taichi has done for Mimi was very noble thing. 3000 Euros is lot of money, and royalty's allowances are limited. Even for a crown prince, 3000 euros is probably worthy of a month's allowance._

_Okay, that's that. Give me some reviews and I'll update as I promised!  
_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Three days went by, but for Mimi, it felt like three centuries.

Taichi's image never left her mind. His handsome face, his generosity, his kindness to her—she just couldn't get him out of her head.

But did she like him enough to marry him? Mimi was very troubled.

On one hand, she owed him her life. He saved her so many times, like Jack Dawson to Rose in Titanic. And he done that out of love. But on the other hand, being the crown princess of Ensturia would not be sweet.

Mimi knew what being a celebrity was like. When she was a child, she always wanted to be an actress. So when her father brought her to Hollywood and cast her as the leading role of his first film, Mimi was ecstatic. Yet, her joy was short-lived. Once her father became her director, he ceased being her father. As a perfectionist, he made Mimi do numerous retakes on a single scene until he saw it fit; he didn't care how much it exhausted her. Finally, when the movie was wrapped, Mimi thought she could breathe a little, only to be surrounded by reporters and paparazzi who threw her questions like arrows. She did won a good recognition at Cannes, but it really caused her to collapse. The pressure was just too much for her that she decided not to attend the Oscar ceremony that year.

Then she told her father that she didn't want to act anymore. Her father was incensed. And it was her mother who seemed to care for her daughter more, for she had a heated confrontation with her husband and took Mimi back to Ensturia. A few months later, she filed for divorce.

Although she wasn't happy with her parent's separation, Mimi was relieved to be able to escape from the celebrity limelight.

Only now, she might have to go back to that.

Being a crown princess was nothing more different from being an actress on stage 24-7. From the story of Princess Diana, anyone can say that it's much worthier to marry an unknown rich count than a well-know prince. Taichi, the crown prince of Ensturia, was one of the most talked about bachelor in Europe, if not the most sought-after. Not only he was the next king, but he was also once the youngest captain of Ensturia's national football team. And Mimi, like Diana Spencer, was a shy but attractive young woman. Her actress background can only add more flavor to the story.

No doubt, she would be the next target of the paparazzi.

But if she were say no to Taichi, would she able to live with herself?

To sum it up, her instinct was telling her to say no, while her conscience was picking her to say yes. Those two wrapped around her mind and bugged her like a devil and an angel.

"Marry him," said the angel (her conscience). "He had done so much for you. How could you with yourself if you turn your back on him?"

"Don't marry him," said the devil (her instinct). "You won't be happy. And you'll suffer from the suffocating life in the palace."

"Think about it," urged the angel. "You'll make him very happy; and your mother would not have to worry about money again."

"Guys are all the same," the devil reminded her. "They may act nice at first, but once you give in, they'll reveal their true colors."

"But Taichi isn't like that," argued the angel. "He's a noble guy with full dignity!"

"Yeah right, you never read the papers?" The devil smirked. "Look at all the things he had done, and he's probably gay."

"The tabloids always exaggerate and lie!"

"But there still be some truths behind it!"

"No there's not!"

"There's too!"

"There's not!"

"There's too!"

"STOP IT!" Mimi cried out with her hands banging her head. She felt her head was about to explode like a dynamite. Dear God, she was so troubled.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her conscience and her instinct morphed together and formed a beautiful figure—herself in regalia. Wearing a satin white dress and having a diamond tiara on her head, she looked at Mimi and said, "I know you are troubled, but you know what to do. It's your fate, accept it." Then she give her a gentle smile and disappeared.

_Accept it_, Mimi suddenly remembered what her boss Ms. Shizuka had told her days ago. Was it really fate?

If it was fate, then she couldn't run from it. Perhaps for the best, she might just well accept it.

Before she could think any further, two men in black suit appeared before her. Both were tall and wore sunglasses.

"Are you Ms. Mimi Tachikawa?" one of them asked.

"Yes?" Mimi became nervous. _Who are they and what did they want?_

"Can you please come with us?" the first one replied politely.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mimi was a little frightened.

"His majesty wants to see you," he told her, and handed her a small envelope. It was in cream color with her name written on it in a fancy cursive.

She opened the letter, it was from the king.

_Dear Miss Tachikawa,_

_My son has informed me of his marriage plan and it is my greatest honor and pleasure to meet you in person. Please join the queen and I for tea this afternoon, for we have many things to talk about._

_Susumu Rex_

And it was stamped with royal seal. So, the king knew. Come what may, Mimi said in her mind and followed the two men into their car.

* * *

The ride wasn't long, but it was too long for Mimi. Throughout the ride, she felt like she had a million butterflies in her stomach. But on the brighter side, the two men who brought her to the palace—the two men whom she thought were assassins—cheered her up. Surprisingly, after removed their sunglasses, they turned out to be nice guys.

"Relax," the first one told her. "There's nothing to be afraid about. You'll like his majesty, I promise you that."

"Why do you say that?" Mimi asked.

"Because his highness inherited many traits from his father," the latter one said, and gave her a friendly smile. "If you have won the heart of the crown prince, you sure can win over his majesty without a doubt."

All Mimi could do was give them a nod and smiled shyly.

When they arrived, the door was opened for her and Mimi stepped out. She looked around her, and what she saw was a beautiful palace before her. It was a white marble Baroque building surrounded by statues, fountains and flowers. The scene was just so enchanting that Mimi could've admire it for an entire day. It wasn't surprising though, for the palace itself was a mini-replica of Versailles.

"This way, madam," an elderly greeted her and lead her into the palace. Mimi immediately recognized him; it was Gennai.

Quietly, she followed him. She found the palace was full of people. For every three steps, there was a valet or a man-in-waiting, all dressed in formal uniforms. Ladies-in-waitings and maids sauntered back-and-force with their duties and chores. Like the valets and guards, they too wore dress-uniforms. Their hair was pulled back and they wore make-up and high-heels. In comparison, Mimi couldn't help but felt a little embarrassed with her own outfit—low-cut pink shirt with a light-blue skirt bought from Forever 21. And her way of walking wasn't anymore impressive either. All ladies wore high heels in the palace, but Mimi was the only who made clicking-sounds against the marble floor. _Click, click, click_. By the time Mimi realized it, she was face-red and began to walk on her toes.

But she didn't need to care, really, because no one complained or even gave a frown. After all, either she would never come back here again or she would stay as the future queen. To reprimand her was unnecessary or unwise.

It was a long walk in a labryinth. Had it not been for Gennai, Mimi would've been lost forever. Finally, she arrived—the White Room. Here, everything, furniture, curtain and carpet, was white. Before her, on the white boudoir, sat the king and queen. The king was in his mid-forties; clean-shaven, dark brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes—a trait Taichi inherited. He was wearing Armani gray-suit, with his collar opened and no tie. The queen sat next to him. Her hair was cut stylishly short. She looked a little younger than the king; no doubt, she must had been quite attractive in her younger years.

Gennai gave the sovereigns a bow and led Mimi to large white chair. At first, she wasn't even sure if it was appropriate to for her to sit, until the king gave her a nod and smile. She smiled back, and sat with her legs crossed. The queen immediately noticed, as her eyebrow rose. Mimi took the hint, and shifted her legs, although she didn't know exactly what position was appropriate, so she moved her legs in all types of positions she could think of until she just set her legs side by side and closed shut.

Then the king spoke.

"You must be Miss Mimi Tachikawa," he said. "Taichi told us about your engagement."

Mimi nodded, then wanted to say something, but hesitated until Gennai gave her a nod.

"We're not exactly…" She was about to say "engaged", but she couldn't continue.

The queen looked somewhat bewildered. "So you are not together then?"

"Well, we…" Mimi really didn't know how to explain it. _Your majesties, I fell from a tree and broke you son's shoulders and costed him his football career. But instead of suing me, he proposed to me. And he also spent thousands of euros on my rent, so don't be surprised that he used up all his allowance._ Or should she say _Taichi wanted to get married so he can keep the crown and my mother and I are desperately broke so we both thought it is a win-win case. Besides, your son became infatuated with me after our little "incident"…_Bottom line, nothing sounded right.

"Miss Tachikawa," the king smiled. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Yuuko and I, we are here talking to you as Taichi's parents, not as the king and queen. And please, have some tea."

Mimi thanked him, but before she could reach the tea set, Gennai already stepped up and poured the tea for her. After all, first-class ladies never reached out for anything; they made request and politely waited for it to be granted.

"You must understand that Taichi's marriage is an obligation," Queen Yuuko explained. "Had it not been the tradition, I would never hear it. With his level of maturity, he was not ready for marriage at all. Two days ago, we received an invitation from Queen Elizabeth in England, we thought about let Taichi go instead of us. The king thought it would a good start on his duties, but at the same time, we wanted him to meet Lady Audrey Cavendish; she is a distant cousin of Prince William. But he refused, said that he already have someone in mind. Stubborn as he is, he wouldn't tell us who it is until we gave him an ultimatum. And he told us about his engagement with you."

Mimi blushed. With the tea-cup in her hand, she couldn't even bring it to her mouth.

"I hope you are not thinking that we brought you here for questioning," Queen Yuuko continued. "I just wanted to know if your engagement with Taichi is real and…that if you know what are you getting into."

"As you probably already know, Taichi, as good as he is, he often makes choices in the heat of moment," King Sumumu explained. "He never told us about you, so I don't know exactly what is his real relationship with you or what he has told you."

After another hesitation, Mimi finally blurted out, "We go to school together, and his highness has been very nice to me…and he…"

"Miss Tachikawa," Queen Yuuko said. "Please bear in mind that you have a choice in this matter. I can see that you are well-aware that being the next crown princess would be too much pressure for you. If Taichi has pressurized you into this against your free-well, then remember that you always have the right to refuse."

* * *

As King Susumu and Queen Yuuko spoke with Mimi, Taichi arrived. Things had not gone as he expected. Only the day after he went to Mimi's apartment did his father gave him the duty to make official visit to England, and to meet his choice of potential bride, Lady Audrey Cavendish. Taichi wasn't ready to tell his parents about Mimi yet, but under this situation, he had no choice but to tell his parents that he was already engaged to his true love—Mimi Tachikawa. At first, King Susumu thought he was talking nonsense.

"Did you made it up just to avoid your duty?" he demanded.

Taichi retorted that he did not made it up and that Mimi Tachikawa is real.

"I know she's real," King Susumu said. "I saw her film many times."

_What_? "You saw The Phantom of Opera?" Taichi was shocked.

"I have," the king said as matter-of-factly. "I watched it many times, it's a real work of art."

"So, do you like her then?"

"Don't try to change the subject with me. You are engaged to Mimi Tachikawa, what's next? Hikari is dating Daniel Radcliffe?"

"Father, I swore to you with my life that my engagement with her is real," Taichi insisted. "I love her and I'm going to marry her, as the crown prince or as a commoner, I could care less. But if I marry, then it's her or no one else!"

His words were loud and clear and his eyes looked committed. Throughout his entire life, King Susumu never saw his son like this. He always viewed him as an immature boy who never grew up. He never expected him to be this fierce or this forceful to a commitment, not even with football. Looking at the fierceness in his eyes, suddenly Taichi reminded him of himself in his younger years when he insisted to marrying Yuuko to his own parents. For that reason, he was almost proud of him. So, he did not push him into this visit to England any further. But, at the same time, he just wanted to see if his engagement with Mimi was real. Thus, after a long talk with his wife, he had Gennai "invite" Mimi to the palace to find out the truth.

Taichi, of course, knew none of that. When he returned to the palace, he felt something not right, particularly with the servants' actions. They all acted as if they have something to hide from him, so he was bewildered. Well, not really. Only two days ago he told his father about Mimi, so he could only feared for the worst.

Maybe he should talk with Gennai, only he was nowhere to be found. He asked a maid, "Where's Gennai?"

"He's with his majesty," the maid told him.

"And where's king?" he asked her.

"His majesty…is receiving someone in the White Room," the maid stuttered.

Immediately, Taichi guessed what happened. Without a word, he ran to the White Room and found exactly what he had expected—Mimi was there, facing his parents. _Dear God, what had they say to her?_

"Father," he began, but King Susumu stopped him.

"You don't need to explain to us, Miss Mimi has confirmed your engagement," he said. Taichi's eyes widened, he looked at Mimi, who noddedand gave him a small smile. With his heart pounding, he went to her and took her hand; his finger tightly interwined with hers.

Holding her hand firmly, Taichi faced his parents. "Father, mother, I know that I have not been the best son. I also know that you have been disappointed with me many times. I understand that I could do better. However, in my entire life, I was never given a choice of my own for I was always been told what to do and how to behave. But for the first time, please, let me have the chance to make my own choice. I want to marry Mimi, because I love her and I choose to be with her."

"And if I refuse?" King Susumu asked nonchalantly.

"Then I renounce my title as crown prince and marry her as a citizen of Ensturia," Taichi responded without any hesitation.

After a long silence, King Susumu let out a sigh. "So, it seems that you made your choice."

"But are you two aware of the consequences of your choice?" Queen Yuuiko asked. "You are not just becoming a family, but also the future monarchs of this country. Can you handle to duties?"

Taichi nodded, but Mimi was a little slow on that.

King Susumu smiled, and said, "Then I welcome you to our family, Miss Tachikawa."

He meant it, of course, because there was nothing else better to do.

* * *

_So here goes another chapter. Sorry for the delay guys, the thing is that my life became very busy because 1) I just started my little internet business and 2) things are kind of chaotic at work. _

_But still, no matter what, I'll never give up on this story because I just love it so much myself, but I still need to reviews in order to write better  
_

_And again, I like to thank all of you who gave me reviews, particularly The PiNK PwInCeSs or Pinky, Juliana Santos_, _and Princess Jaded_._ It's a great encouragement. _

_Cheers._

_P.S. After this story is finished, I will start my new story. This time it will be a Takeru/Hikari story, but with numerous couples. You'll see when you get there.  
_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was almost midnight, but the royal master bedroom's light was still on. The reason was simple—neither King Susumu nor Queen Yuuko could sleep. King Susumu was not even in bed. Instead, he was staring at the television screen. Queen Yuuko was trying to sleep, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Finally, she got herself out of bed and joined her husband.

"Darling," she started, only stopped once she found that the king was watching the video of their son's first walk.

King Susumu always spent his night watching movies for he had a passion for films. Had he not been born to be king, he would've been a film-maker. Yet, being king didn't stop him from making his own movies—mainly videos of his children growing up and his family picinic. And secretly, he was involved in movie business as a film critic under a pen-name. Monthly, he gave reviews and his top-10 movie list; and one of favorite was The Phantom of Opera.

Queen Yuuko hated that film. She just didn't understand why her husband was so obessed with a movie that's so disturbing and so lack of dialogue.

"Because it's art," the king explained to her. "Ordinary people do not understand art."

Ever since that film went on DVD, the king watched it almost every night, to the queen's great annoyance. And tonight was the first night when he was actually watching something else.

"Darling," she urged, "turn that off and come to bed."

King Sumumu didn't move an inch. His eyes still stared at the screen, watching his then-toddler son taking his very first steps. Young Taichi tried several times, but fell. After quite a few attempts, he finally managed to stand up and make a few steps. In the end, he gave his father (or the camera) a proud and happy smile.

"My son," the king finally said, almost sadly. "My son is all grown-up."

"He is," said the queen, but then added, "in legal terms."

Sumumu let out a long sigh, "Legally or maturally, he's on his own, very soon." He only spoke the truth. Whether they like it or not, once married, Taichi would have to stop being that irresponsible, hot-headed son but a married man with his own apartment in another wing of the palace as an independent adult. Although both of them were quite hard on him on this marriage issue, neither one of them was ready to let him go.

"Do you think they know what they are doing?" Yuuko asked her husband. "That girl, she's so young."

"And she's even a year younger than you when we married," Susumu added. "Ready or not, what has to be done has to be done." Then, turning his face to his wife, he asked, "You don't really like her, do you?"

"Mimi?" Yuuko paused. After some thought, she admitted, "It's not that I don't like her, but I don't really welcome her into this family."

"Because of her actress background?"

"Yes and no."

"What kind of answer is that?" Susumu asked, bewildered.

"I don't look down on her because of that background," Yuuko sighed. "God, I really do wish that she'd change her mind, for her own good."

"I don't disagree," Susumu admitted. "The pressure, and the paparazzi, they are so out of hand lately."

"Do you think she can handle all that?"Yuuko asked, with full of doubts. "I can only pray that she won't pull something like Princess Diana did."

"One can only pray," Susumu took Yuuko's hand. Both can only pray for the best.

* * *

The royal couple wasn't the only ones who had trouble sleeping. The soon-to-be wedded couple, Taichi and Mimi, as well as Mimi's mother, Hikari and even Miyako—all stayed up the entire night.

Taichi, whose crown was now secured, pondered himself on what the reporters and paparazzi would do next. They had savaged him throughout his entire life, and he couldn't help but feel frightened on what kind of imaginative stories they would come up regarding his engagement. And he worried about Mimi. He prayed to God that Mimi wouldn't be scared away by the suffocating paparazzi and palace-life and hate him for the rest of his life. The only thing that could comfort him was the image of his own parents. Wasn't his mother a commoner before her marriage? And she worked it out with his father, didn't she? If she could, then so can Mimi. Besides, his domineering grandmother was long gone. But still, divorce was so common now, even among the royal families. Prince Charles of Wales became the first Prince of Wales who divorced. Would he become the first divorced crown prince of Ensturia? Pounding his pillow, Taichi could only hoped for the best.

Mimi, who finally made her decision to marry Taichi, was now scared of her new life in the palace. She hugged her blanket, and wondered how could she manage her new life as the crown princess. After she quit her acting career, she felt very lucky to have a normal life again. But now, she was going back to that "celebrity" life. Yet, paparazzi and palace-life were the least of her worries. She looked around her room and realized that soon, she would not come back here again. She got off her bed and explored her room through and through. Every single item, it brought back some memories. Very soon, she would say goodbye to them. Maybe the items in the palace were much more luxurious than her stuff, but in her heart, everything in her room was priceless. Sat on the floor, Mimi just wanted to stay with her room as much as she could.

Her mother, of course, tossed and turned. After Mimi had told her about her choice of marrying Taichi, she couldn't help but remembered how excited her daughter was before going to Hollywood with her father. She had hated herself for allowing her daughter to enter such an unbearable life. As a protective mother, she brought Mimi back to a normal life again, which costed her marriage. However, this time, things would be different. No matter what happens after she married Taichi, there was nothing she could do.

Hikari and Miyako also stayed up all night; but they couldn't sleep because of their excitement. Hikari was happy to have a sister, while Miyako was so fascinated with this fairy-tale marriage that she was even thinking about writing her own novel based on it. The two chatted online until five in the morning.

The only person who slept well was Gennai. Finally, things were settled down enough to give him a few nights of rest, for now at least. First, it was Taichi who kept him up all nights over his proposing plan; then it was the king and queen who called him over for questioning on Taichi's actress-fiancee. If that wasn't enough, Hikari and Miyako bothered him from the time to time, at night of course when everyone else was sleeping, on how things turned out. Long story short, if Gennai wanted any good sleep, now was the time.

* * *

And thus, Mimi's commoner-to-princess transformation began.

After she confirmed her engagement with the king and queen, arrangements were made. First, her engagement to Taichi was kept as a secret; it would not be revealed to the public until the engagement ceremony. For now, during the day, she would live her life as she normally did—get up in the morning, get on the shuttle and then go to school. After classes, however, two bodyguards, dressed casually, would quietly take her to the palace for her training. She didn't have to worry about her job at Miss Shizuka's, for she would no longer have any financial issues to worry about. When Mimi told Miss Shizuka about leaving her job, Miss Shizuka only smirked with "I told you so" look.

For her training, she would learn the family history of the Yagami dynasty, royal protocol and etiquette, and how to act like in public. The last part was the one she hated the most.

Her assigned trainer was the queen's chief lady-in-waiting, Anna. She was nice enough, but Mimi didn't like her at the first sight.

Indeed, Anna could be extremely unpleasant, for she follow the rules in the palace from A to Z, with absolute zero tolerance toward anyone who breaks the rules. And royal family members were no exception.

"Being a princess means being a public figure," Anna started, on their first day of training. "All eyes will be on you. Every move you make represents our nation. Wherever you go, you must talk, walk and act like a princess. For example," with the stick in her hand, she tapped Mimi's shin. "Her legs shall not be crossed and her back should be straight with her chin high."

For the next couple of hours, Mimi sat with her legs one behind another, back straight and chin-up. She wouldn't dare to any less, or else she'd receive the taps from Madame Anna's stick. During these hours, Mimi quietly listened to the royal tutors reading her the history of the Yagami family, which was not too unbearable. But sitting like the way she was instructed, it was just so tiresome.

After the history of the royal family came the rules of the palace.

"In this palace, everyone must follow his or her schedule accordingly," Anna told her sternly. "As the crown princess, you will wake up at 6:00 in the morning for your toilette. Your ladies-in-waiting will choose your outfit and hairstyle. At 7:30, you and the crown prince will have breakfast together. After breakfast, you will accompany the crown prince to have tea with the king and queen. Always remember, you must never, shall I repeat, NEVER speak up in front of their majesties unless you've been spoken to. After the tea with their majesties, you will go pay your respects to her highness the Grand Princess Rei…

Anna just rambled on and on and Mimi eventually lost the track of her words.

…and at 10:00 pm at night, you and his highness shall retire. Do you remember what I have told you, my lady?" Anna asked her. And Mimi just nodded.

"That's wonderful," Anna said without a smile and handed her a book, thick enough to be a door-stopper. It was titled, The Words and Moves of a Princess. "I highly advise you to read this through and through for the next two days."

_How nice!_

"And that is all for today," Anna finally said the much-hoped-for phrase. She gave Mimi a bow and left. Finally, Mimi felt she could breathe. So, what's next?

She put the book aside and wondered around. She couldn't help but asked herself, "Could I handle all this?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by two men-in-waitings. They bowed and said, "Dinner is ready."

Suddenly, she realized she was starving.

The men-in-waitings led the way, and Mimi followed. After a rather long walk, she finally arrived to her diner. It was a dark room with a long table. There were eight chairs around it, but there was only one meal plate on the table. It meant that she was to eat alone.

One of the men-in-waiting pulled out her chair for her, and Mimi sat, only to be shocked by his next move—he took out a rope and tied her to the back of the chair. She was tied up so tightly by her upper-limb that only her forearms could move. Then, the last person she wanted to see appeared, Anna.

"Etiquette during the dinner is the most important for a princess," she started. "You must never leaned on the table, nor allow your elbow to be on the table. During the dinner, you must not speak until you have been spoken to by the king or queen. When you are using your utensils, you must use them in order…

Anna went on and on and the entire meal turned into another part of training. God, this would never end.

When the meal was over, the day finally came to an end. Mimi was totally exhausted.

Suddenly, one thing hit her: where was Taichi? He does live in the palace, does he? Then why he didn't come by to say hi or give her some encouragement? For now, he was the only reason that would keep her in the palace.

Sinking deep to her thoughts, she didn't even realize that she knocked over a small, white marble statue. When she found it on the floor, she could only thank god that it wasn't broken or anything. Quickly, she picked it up and put it back where it was, only found the statue's middle finger broke off. Panicked, she picked up the finger and tried to place it back to the statue's hand, but it was useless.

"Don't worry about it," a girl said behind her. Swiftly turned around, Mimi found a slender girl with short brown hair standing on the stair case. "It was already broken months ago. No one really pay much attention." With a smile she walked over and took that finger that sticked into that statue's mouth.

Then she turned to Mimi and introduced herself, "You can call me Hikari, I'm Taichi's younger sister."

"It's nice to meet you," said Mimi. "Not to be rude, is Taichi around anywhere?"

Hikari laughed. "You wont' be seeing him until the engagement ceremony is set."

"What?"

"It's a tradition," Hikari explained. "The royal soon-to-be couples are not to see each other until betrothed."

"Betrothed?"

"There'll be two ceremonies, an engagement ceremony and a wedding, you'll see."

"So," Mimi changed the subject. "I guess this is it for tonight. And Anna is really something."

"Don't mind Anna," Hikari said. "She won't be around as much. No one could follow her rules inch by inch. I broke her rules often, and she wouldn't even know."

"Really?"

"Trust me," she giggled. "Once you moved in, you'll find this palace not as bad as you think."

That did brought Mimi some relief. Before she could say anything else, a guard came to her and said, "It's time my lady. I need to take you home."

And her first day of training was indeed over.

"Before you go, I need to give you this," Hikari slipped a piece of paper into her hand. Then she gave her a "peace" sign and left.

Mimi followed the guard into the car, and she unfolded that piece of paper. It was a note from Taichi.

_Mimi,_

_We are not allowed to see each other until the engagement ceremony. But you will always in my heart. I'll see you then._

_Taichi_

That note brought her some comfort. And Hikari's friendliness made her happier too. She'll like her, no doubt.

Mimi closed her eyes and thought about her soon-to-be new family: her in-laws, the king and queen; her sister-in-law, Hikari (and a friend, hopefully); her husband, Taichi; his grand-aunt Princess Rei. And who else?

That's all she remember on the top of her head. By the way, when would her engagement ceremony be? No one had yet told her that.

Holding Taichi's note to her heart, she hoped for her day of engagement. By then, she would see Taichi and this long-day of training would end.

By then, she would be happy, or would she?

* * *

_Finally, another chapter. Sorry that it took such a long while._

_Anyway, I have a Hikari/Takeru story in my mind. I already have it outlined. Would you want to read it sometimes in the future? Let me know in your reviews._

_And review plz! It really helps me to finish the story.  
_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"Things are going well here," Hikari said through her cell phone. "Mimi is wonderful, you know. Finally I'm going to have a sister. She is just exhausted from her training. I'm telling you now, Anna is not someone you can bargain with. So, how's your trip to US?"

"Wonderful!" Miyako exclaimed from the other side of the line. "America got so many shows. I'm now watching Access Hollywood. Mario Lopez is hot!"

"Who's Mario Lopez?"

"No idea," Miyako replied. "But man, he is just so unbelievably sexy, should be good in bed…" Her dad probably heard her, and gave her his disapproval, since Miyako turned her attention away from the phone and said something to her dad.

"…Anyway, back to our topic, I just saw Mimi's dad on TV."

"Mimi's dad?" Hikari was bewildered. "What's he doing on TV?"

"Don't you remember? Her father is a Hollywood director!"

"So, what's new with him?"

"His shooting a sequel to Phantom of Opera. And his casting a French girl named Catherine as the lead role."

"What she's like?" Hikari was curious.

"By her looks, she's like Mimi in certain ways, but I have no clue if it'll work out," then Miyako changed the subject. "Hikari, guess who I walked into at the JFK Airport?"

"Jude Law?"

"No, even better, for you!"

"Who?"

"You'll have to guess!"

"Just tell me!"

"Your most beloved cousin, Duke Daisuke Motomiya!"

"What?"

"And he's heading to Ensturia, to see you!"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"This is no joke, he's heading back to Ensturia!"

Hikari let out a loud sigh, "It's going to be a show."

"Anyway, I got to go, talk to you later."

"Bye." Just as she hung up, she turned around and found herself in the face of the devil she just spoke of—Daisuke, Duke Motomiya.

Daisuke was the one and only son of King Susumu's younger brother. His mother was an American show-girl. His parents met and fell in love in LA and married without asking permission from the royal family. The queen mother, who was mad enough to see a commoner as the queen, was even more outraged to see a show-girl as a princess. King Susumu himself was also upset that his brother married without his permission.

Because of the royal family's disapproval, Daisuke's parents remained most of their lives in US. His father, however, didn't just lived as a prince-in-exile in America; instead, he launched a noodle business. With a secret formula or some sort, he invented a new type of noodle that was not only healthy but also tasty. The business boomed. Celebrities from Angelina Jolie to Justin Timberlake all became his top customers. In time, his wealth exceeded his brother King Susumu's.

Two years ago, a tragedy changed Daisuke's life forever—his parents died in a plane crush. Soon after his parents' funeral, Daisuke took over his father's business. While attended school at UCLA, he managed his father's business via e-mails. Although most people viewed him as a "butt-monkey", Daisuke surprised many with his management skills. Despite his business success, or maybe because of it, he remained a sore to King Susumu's eye.

Yet, both Taichi and Hikari liked Daisuke. To Taichi, Daisuke was the only other normal person he knew in the royal family. Hikari often flirted with Daisuke, and sometimes the two joked that they would marry, even though the king would never hear it. Yamato couldn't stand him, but his younger brother Takeru became a pal with him. When Daisuke studied abroad in Ensturia, he and Takeru became best friends.

And now, he was back in town.

"You scared me, don't do that!" Hikari gave him a smack on the head and then a hug. "How are you?"

"Happy being a millionaire, my beautiful cousin," Daisuke hugged her back. "So, I heard that Taichi is getting married."

"Who told you that?"

"I figured out myself," Daisuke said proudly. "Your father summoned me back to Ensturia. How often does that happen? And if I done my math correctly, Taichi just turned 21, the magical age!"

Hikari laughed. "Think you're so smart. By the way, did you met up with Takeru yet?"

"Not yet, but just talked to him on the phone. You still like him, do you?" He teased.

She blushed. "Instead of teasing me right here, why don't you focus on how to face my parents." Now she brought up the somber subject. Daisuke frowned.

"I'll just let them say whatever they want and nod my head like an idiot. Then after the wedding, I fly back to US."

"Don't be like that," she urged. "They'll like you, eventually."

"Oh they do like me alright, they _love_ me, they just don't know how to show it!" Then his iPhone beeped. It was a text message from Takeru. "It's Takeru, he's just out of his class. I need to catch up time with him. So I'll see you around."

"Bye." After seeing him off, Hikari couldn't help but worry. Taichi's wedding would be interesting, no doubt. A reckless older brother, an actress sister-in-law and an America cousin—it would be a quite a mixture with her conservative parents.

* * *

Back in America, Miyako was having dinner with her family. There were her parents and her two annoying brothers.

"You're not going to believe what I just heard," her father started. "There's a rumor that the crown prince of Ensturia is engaged to director Tachikawa's daughter."

"Who's Tachikawa?" her mother asked.

"That's the man who made The Phantom of Opera."

"Oh dear," her mother could only shiver when thinking of that film.

"I think it's all nonsense, like the king will ever allow that. If Prince Taichi were dating an actress, the tabloids would be all over it. I hadn't heard anything yet in Ensturia, but here in US, the paparazzi are just insane…hey Miyako, are you all right?" Her father turned his attention to his daughter, whose face was all twisted.

"I'm fine," Miyako managed to swallow her food without choking herself.

"The food is okay?"

"The food is delicious!" Trying to hold a straight face, she tried not to say a word. Always a gossip, she wanted to tell her family about Taichi's engagement so badly. Yet, after Taichi went over a slide show on how traitresses were punished over history, Miyako wouldn't even dare to open her mouth.

* * *

And after months of waiting, the engagement ceremony was finally here.

"For the engagement ceremony, the potential bride and groom will exchange rings in front of the entire court and royal family. The potential bride will place a ring on the groom's left hand while the potential groom will place two rings on the bride's hand—an engagement ring and a state ring. The engagement ring symbolizes your engagement while the state ring symbolizes your new status as crown princess of Ensturia. Then the crown prince will personally crown you as the crown princess; he will place a crown on your head and a royal mantle around your shoulders. Next, you two, will together, hand in hand, go to all the elderlies in the royal families to receive their blessing. Afterward, you will consummate the marriage in front of the entire court. By then, you will officially become her royal highness, the crown princess of Ensturia…"

Anna continued on and on while the ladies-in-waitings dressed Mimi for her ceremony. They dressed her in a red dress embroidered in gold. Then came the diamond necklace and earrings. And finally they dressed her hair. Soon, when Mimi looked in the mirror, it was almost a fairy tale, but it also reminded her of the time when she first dressed for her part as Christine.

As Mimi still admired herself, two guards interrupted her thoughts.

"It's time, my lady," they bowed. Mimi gave them a soft smile and followed them. They entered the limousine and drove to the palace chapel.

The engagement ceremony was a stern and private event. All witnesses were either a courtier or royalty. Mimi's mother was not allowed to attend since she was neither. It conducted like a wedding, however. Mimi walked down the aisle with four attending ladies. And there was Taichi, whom she hadn't seen for months. God, she missed him. Even though Hikari passed numerous notes between them, it was much sweeter when she saw his face.

Taichi lent out his hand, and following the protocol, Mimi placed her hand in his. Both knelt before the archbishop and exchanged vows to one another. Then the two exchanged rings. Mimi placed the engagement ring on Taichi's hand and Taichi placed two rings on hers. When she saw the engagement ring, she almost gasped. If she recalled correctly, Miss Shizuka told her that she would be wearing a destiny ring. But that ring wasn't a destiny ring! So, what does it all mean? Was Miss Shizuka wrong? Or even worse, this marriage will not last?

As she still sinking deep into her thoughts, she felt Taichi was pulling her up, and placed a small crown on her head and placed royal mantle around her shoulders. Boy, they were heavier than she anticipated. Hand-in-hand, the newly betrothed couple walked down the aisle. With the heavy mantle and crown, Mimi could hardly walk.

Following the tradition, the two walked to all elderlies in the royalty and received their blessing. Then comes the moment—the two shall consummate their marriage in front of all attendees.

It wasn't anything to be shy about really. It was actually quite simple: Taichi removed the white glove from his right hand and touched his bare-hand with Mimi's. That was it.

Now, Mimi was officially the crown princess of Ensturia. After the wedding, she would be officially Taichi's wife.

After the engagement ceremony came the engagement party.

The ladies led Mimi to small room in the back of the palace and changed her attire to evening gown. They laid her hair down and finally, came the diamond tiara. After she was all done, she turned around and found Taichi standing by the door. The ladies immediately took the hint and left the two alone.

Without a word, Taichi opened his arms and Mimi went to embrace him. He held her tightly.

"God I missed you!" He exclaimed under his breathe.

"So, what are we? A married couple?" Mimi buried her face into his neck. She felt so safe and relaxed around him.

"Semi-married," he joked. "We are officially a couple, but not legally married yet."

"Why's it so complicated?"

"Go ask my ancestors. They established all these craziness," he paused. "But you looked amazing at the ceremony."

"Really?" Mimi was unconvinced. "I was absolutely clumsy, in all that regalia. And your title, it's so long!"

"I'm surprised that you can remember all that," he laughed. "Taichi Yagami, his royal highness crown prince of Ensturia, count of Berg, Knight of Garter, Lord of…"

"Okay, stop!" Mimi hushed him. "Can't we just be a happy, ordinary couple for once?"

"We will be," he checked the time with his cell phone. "For the next twenty minutes."

"Next twenty minutes?"

"That's when our engagement party starts."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mimi was a little disappointed. Just as one act was over, another was about to begin.

"That's our first night as a couple in the official event." Taichi smiled

"Who's going to be there?"

"Everyone, like all my family, friends and important Ensturians," then he remembered something. "Oh, I nearly forgot to give you this." He took something out of his pocket and threw it to her. She caught it; it was an IPhone.

"It's yours and yours alone. Consider it as a gift from your fiancé," Taichi said proudly.

"Oh wow!" Mimi was so happy; she never had a cell phone, let alone an IPhone. "Now what does this function do, and what's that?"

"You'll figure it out. Long story short, all your life will be in it." Taichi held her from behind as she busied exploring this new piece of technology. That was a sweet moment for both, only interrupted by a butler.

"Your highnesses," he said, a little embarrassed. "It's time."

Taichi released Mimi from his arms and nodded. He took Mimi's hand and asked, "Do you remember the rules Anna taught you?"

"Which ones?" _Dear God, Anna could write a Bible with her rules!_

"Doesn't matter," Taichi whispered. "Forget them all. Just remember one thing: never be 5 steps away from me."

Before Mimi could say another word, they had already arrived to the ballroom before the grand staircase. Taichi cleared his throat and announced, "I like to thank you all for coming and join us for this evening to celebration my engagement. Tonight, I like to introduce my beautiful fiancée, Mimi Tachikawa." He pulled Mimi forward and she stepped up and made a bow, blushed. The ballroom filled with thunder of applauds. Satisfied with everyone's approval, Taichi and Mimi walked down the stairs.

Everyone took turns to congratulate them. Yet, Mimi was nervous with meeting new people. Deep down inside, she had this strong insecurity that most of these people, particularly the ladies, look down at her despite their smiles. Her hand held Taichi's arm tighter as ever. In fact, it was so tight that he had to whisper in her ear, "Mimi, relax and release my arm a little bit."

"Perhaps it's easier if I were to show her highness around the palace while you continue the conversations?" A voice said from behind. Mimi turned around and found a young man who was about her age, or maybe even younger. His looks resembled Taichi's, only not as handsome or mature. He was quite careless with his attire and actions. For instance, he loosened his bow-tie already and did not even bother to bottom his tux. Everyone spoke politely and humbly while he spoke loudly, and burped every once a while. Although his action earned some frowns from others, Mimi could almost found him dashing.

"Mimi, meet my cousin, Daisuke, Duke Motomiya," Taichi introduced and shook his hands. "So, when did you come back? You didn't even give me a call."

"Didn't Hikari tell you?" Daisuke said. "I flew back couple of weeks ago, after your father, _the king_, summoned me."

"What have you been doing over the past two weeks?" Taichi asked. "You should've called me so we can play some football or eat some jellyfish."

"Oh, I'm tired of playing soccer!"

"Soccer?" Mimi nearly laughed. "That's a familiar term."

"We are not in America, and it's 'football' as the rest of the world call it," Taichi said.

"I call it 'soccer'", Daisuke insisted stubbornly. "Soccer is actually an English term, used long ago—"

"Okay, I get it," Taichi laughed and turned to Mimi. "Didn't I tell you that Daisuke is my favorite cousin?"

"No," came the reply. It was the truth, Taichi never told her about Daisuke.

"Anyway, why don't your highness join me for a tour around the palace while your fiancé can entertain others?" Daisuke lend out his arm. Mimi looked at Taichi and he nodded.

"Go on, and enjoy," he said to her.

A little reluctant, Mimi took Daisuke's arm as he led her to the other side of the ballroom, showing her around and telling her the stories about each corner; some were obviously made-up, but Mimi found it quite entertaining.

* * *

Watching from afar, King Susumu was not amused. "So the Griff is back," he said to Queen Yuuko.

"Darling, please," Queen Yuuko urged. "Don't call him that in the public."

"But just look at him!" he couldn't help but frowned. "That boy's attired is messed up, like some bourgeoisie at the bar. And what is he doing with the crown princess? Being that close and laughing like that, how inappropriate!"

"I think you are exaggerating," the queen said. "They're just having a good moment of being a family. And speaking of which, don't forget, Daisuke is your only nephew."

"How could I have such a nephew?"

"You don't even need to view him like that anymore. Taichi's crown is secure, and he won't be the next line in throne."

"That is true," and that did brought him some relief.

Then the queen changed the subject. "Did you ask him yet?"

"Ask him what?"

"About the loan," Queen Yuuko reminded him. "Our son's wedding is going to cost a fortune. The Keeper of Privy Purse told us that our budget is at limit."

"I've already spoken with Prime Minister Ishida," King Susumu said. "He thought that raising the tax would not be too—"

"Don't tell me you would rather raise tax and made people mad than asking Daisuke—"

"You want me to put my pride down and ask that boy for money?" The king blushed. "I never going to live with myself after that."

"Darling, can't you see this as an opportunity to reconcile?" Sometimes the king's stubbornness was really a pain in the butt. "His parents were long gone, and Taichi is marrying. And he hardly ever comes to Ensturia. Why don't you take this chance and mend fence with him?"

King Susumu silenced for a while. Then he let out a sigh, "As much as I would like to, I doubt he wants to. That boy still hates me for not allowed his mother to be buried in the family crypt."

"Maybe I should talk to him," Queen Yuuko suggested.

The king said nothing more and went to speak with other guests. Queen Yuuko let out a sigh and went toward Mimi and Daisuke.

"Do you know why the staircase is designed like that?" Daisuke asked the enchanted Mimi. "When my grandmother first—"

"I see that you two are well-acquainted," the queen interrupted, with a warm smile and greeted Mimi with a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, your majesty," Mimi replied a little uneasily.

"You can call me Yuuko," she said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to borrow Daisuke for a few minutes. Would that be okay?"

Mimi nodded. "Sure, it's fine."

"Come," the queen led Daisuke to another side of the ballroom.

* * *

Once Daisuke left, Mimi felt quite alone and insecure. She was so afraid that she would be surrounded by a group of snobby noblewomen who would try to embarrass her or make fun of her. But her uneasiness was short-lived, for she was approached by a tall, blonde young man.

"I'm afraid I hadn't had the chance to introduce myself," he said. "I'm Yamato Ishida, Taichi's best friend."

Mimi took his hand and gave him a good hand-shake. "And you'll be the best man, I assume."

"Well, actually, no," he replied. "As much as Taichi wanted to, Duke Daisuke will be the best man."

"Daisuke?" Mimi was surprised.

"Thiings are always different in royalty," Yamato explained. "Best man to the groom must be a member of royalty. If anything happened to Taichi, he'll be your groom instead." That was a joke.

"But I'll be there as an honored guest," he continued. "With my finacee."

"So, you're engaged too?"

"I am, indeed," Yamato said proudly. "By the way, we met before."

"We did? Where?"

"At Cannes," Yamato reminded her. "You remember the Amfar gala? I performed there."

"And I auctioned off several of my dresses—" Just before she could finish, Sora appeared in a very special dress, the very same dress Mimi auctioned off at Cannes. If she could recall, it was Yamato who bought it, as a wonderful gift for his fiancee.

"I'm Sora," she introduced herself. "And you must be Mimi. We all go the same school."

"So you two known Taichi for a long time," Mimi commented, looked at Taichi from afar. "What's he like?"

"Wonderful," the two answered in unison. They looked at each other, a little embarrassed.

"He could be a little hot-headed once a while," Sora said.

"Once a while?" Yamato raised an eye-brow.

"Well, more than once a while," Sora changed her words. "But he's a great guy. You'll see, just don't try to remember what you read in the papers."

"The press had not been to nice to him," Yamato agreed. "But we know him. He may act like he's careless, but deep down inside, he cares."

"Does he have any girlfriend before?" Mimi asked.

"Not that I know of," Yamato said. "Although—" Before he could finish, Sora elbowed him.

"Why, what is it?" Mimi asked, became curious.

"It's nothing worthy to talk about," Sora told her. "Taichi never really had a girlfriend before. Only five years ago he had some sort of friendly relationship with a French girl named Catherine."

"And Taichi got his first kiss from her," Yamato added.

"Why are you keep on adding the useless details?" Sora was annoyed.

"I just thought she wants to know."

Before Mimi could say something, someone shouted, "Fireworks!" At that instance, everyone rushed toward the windows and even outside to look at the fireworks. Mimi went as well. As she ran toward the door, someone grabbed her hand. It was Yamato.

"Just remember," he said to her. "If there's anyone who you can rely on here, Taichi is that person."

Mimi nodded, and went outside the palace to watch the fireworks. It was beautiful and enchanting, so enchanting that she didn't even notice she lost her right shoe until the firework was over.

_When did she lost her shoe?_

With only one shoe, she couldn't even go look for it. It was a pair of high heels. Although her gown was long enough to cover her feet, wearing one shoe would make her galloping. Not good.

As she was nervous about what to do next, someone cleared his throat behind her. It was Taichi.

In his hand, there was her other shoe. He nonchalantly knelt down and placed that shoe back on her foot, in Cinderella-style, as everyone else watched. Then, he got up and pulled her into his embrace tightly. Mimi rested her head on his shoulder as the enchanted-crowd applauded.

Behind the crowd, Queen Yuuko was speaking with Daisuke.

"If you can agree, the king will agree to allow your mother to—"

"Your majesty," Daisuke interrupted her. "If you like me to help you on this matter, I will. But keep in mind, I'm not doing this for you, but for Taichi. I am the best man, after all. As for my mother, I like her to rest in peace as where she is. In fact, that's what she would've wanted. As for the loan, just remember to pay it back to me. I don't just inherit money, you know. I make _mine_."

With that said, he turned away.

Queen Yuuko remained where she was. She was a little sad. She had nothing against Daisuke, and she sympathized him for being on his own, and alone. Maybe time will make things better.

As much as she hated to admit, had his parents met after the death of the queen mother, things would have been different.

* * *

_Okay, another chapter done. A little bit longer than before._

_Again review plz! This story turned out to be longer than my previous stories._

_By the way, in case of your curiosity, amfar gala is a special auction gala held in various film festivals like Canne, Venice and Rome where celebrities auction off their high-quality products to fund AIDS research. In May 2010, Jennifer Lopez and Marc Anthony auctioned a family vacation._

_Can't wait for you to review!  
_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

_Hi all, sorry for the delay in update. Life is become a nutcase for me. But still, I want to have this chapter done before the big royal wedding in England this year. You know what I'm referring to!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_

* * *

_

Weddings are big businesses, real big.

It's not just the caterers, fashion designers, or the wedding planners.

It's the media.

Coincidentally, the crown prince of Ensturia's engagement was announced just at the same time when Prince William of Wales's relationship with Kate Middleton came into light. And by no surprise, the media were having their field days.

For once a lifetime, the media's coverage on Taichi exceeded the coverage on Prince William of England. News, Twitter, Internet, and magazine—all about Taichi's upcoming wedding, and the family drama of the Yagami. Headlines like "Crown Prince Taichi engaged to former actress Mimi Tachikawa", "Does King Susumu really approve his son's engagement?", and "Duke Motomiya returned to Ensturia—Intensity of Royal Drama" appeared all over the news and people's everyday conversations.

And this morning's headline was "Princess-to-be yawning at the football game".

That was the media's response to Mimi's first public appearance as the crown princess.

Basically, what happened was Taichi was attending the football game between the Ensturians and the Germans. As the former captain of the Ensturian national team, Taichi felt that he need to be there to support his former teammates. And he brought Mimi along. After all, wherever he goes, she should follow, according to the royal tradition that is.

Taichi was quite nervous about seeing his former teammates again. He could understand that they were disappointed to his departure. Yet, to his own surprised, his former teammates greeted him warmly and they presented him an interesting gift—a package of sport-injury care products. It turned out they knew the real reason of his departure all along, except for the part on how he got wounded. In the goalie Wakabayashi's words, "Taichi leaving football for studies as my dog is growing a fifth leg."

As for Mimi, sports were just never her thing. She hardly paid any attention to any sport, not even to the World Cup. For her, watching football was boring, because 1) she didn't know the players and 2) she didn't understand anything about the game. So before she knew it, she was yawning and rubbing her eyes. Paparazzi were not going to miss that.

After the game, Mimi followed Taichi to a charity event. As soon as she stepped on the red carpet, camera flashes were all over her. Immediately, she was blinded by the flashes and almost lost her balance. Luckily for her, Taichi caught her in his arms just before she could fall over her heels. And the paparazzi caught that too. Some people found it amusing, while others found it touching. Overall, Taichi's action as Mimi's protector won him quite amount of approval from the Ensturians.

Whatever the headlines were, they didn't bother Mimi for she hardly had the time to read any of these stuff. She was extremely preoccupied with her upcoming wedding. The wedding gown, the hair style, the tiara, the jewelries, and the evening gowns for the wedding after-party…And she wasn't spared from Anna's iron-fist rules for her expected behavior on this big day. All these arrangement were just so tiresome for her that she could fall asleep while standing.

And then, there was the issue about living in the palace instead of in her apartment with her mother. Since she was officially the crown princess of Ensturia, she had to live in the palace, in her own apartments. Once she and Taichi married, they would then move in together like a royal couple. Unlike at home, there was no more noisy alarm clock or long hours in the bathroom. Instead, each morning, she was awaken by _scents_ of roses. Once awaken, she found herself surrounded by ladies-in-waitings who helped her dress, brushed her hair, and with her toilette. This really was something she was not used to. Not that she didn't prefer the service, but she just liked her privacy more.

Meanwhile, for Taichi, it was a different story. Needless to say, his days are much more relaxing. Except for the wedding preparation, he had nothing else to worry about. He was quite happy that all these things happened during school vacation. The engagement ceremony occurred after the semester ended, and the wedding would be three weeks after the engagement ceremony. So, pretty much, he and Mimi were spared from the suffocating attention from their classmates for now.

In a quiet afternoon, a Mercedes drove into a lovely white mansion. A blond young man stepped out and rang the door bell. After a few seconds, the butler opened the door and greeted him warmly, "Master Takeru, welcome."

Takeru smiled and entered the mansion. There, his half-brother Yamato was waiting for him.

"Now there's my favorite brother," Yamato gave him a slap on the back.

"Nice try, I'm your only brother," Takeru smirked. "What are you up to?"

Yamato looked around, and Archibald took the hint and went away.

Lowered his voice, Yamato, with his arm around his little brother, said, "Something is coming up, and I need your help."

"Why, what have you done now?" Takeru asked, amused.

"Nothing yet."

"Nothing yet?"

Yamato looked around as if it was some sort of MI6 mission. "We are planning a bachelor party."

"What?" Takeru's eyes widened.

"You heard me."

"Who's we?"

"You and me."

"No way, no how," Takeru resisted. "I'm not getting my hands on this one."

"Why not? Don't tell me that I cannot even count on my only brother." Yamato was disappointed.

"Look brother, the king and queen will never hear it. And you really want both you and me to be on the next headlines in the news next to Paris Hilton? What's our father going to say?"

"That's why we are not telling them."

"Not even Taichi?"

"Nope. We are going to surprise him," Yamato gave a devlish smile.

"What does Sora think of this?" Takeru asked.

"She doesn't know."

"Because she'll talk you out of it?"

"Exactly."

"So what's your plan?" Takeru brought out the bottom question.

"I don't have one," Yamato let out a sigh.

"Okay, like in any story, there's who, where, when, why, and how. So let's start with who…" Like a journalist, Takeru took out a note pad and start writing.

"Who…" Yamato tapped his arm and start wondering. "Of course, there's me, and you, and Taichi…"

"Just three of us?"

"Well, no. You can't have a bachelor party with just three people…but we must have people we trust…so who can we trust…"

"Izumi Koshiro!"

"That nerd from the computer lab?"

"Why, what's wrong with having him? He's a good friend of mine, and he doesn't talke to anyone."

"Okay, he's good. Who else…"

"Daisuke."

"Daisuke!" Yamato made a face. "No way, no freaking way."

"Come on brother, you got to have him there."

"And why?"

"One, he is Taichi's favorite cousin; two, he is my best friend, whether you like it or not; and three, how are you going to afford this party?"

The last part got him. Although he could never stand Daisuke, he had to admit that he had to turn to him for finances.

"So, just five of us?"

"Do you really want that many people? I thought you want to be discreet.."

"True," Yamato admitted."

"Now, next up, where?"

"It can't be a bar or a night club, that definitely attracts attention." He still remembered that headline of him and Taichi being gay lovers after hitting the bar in the night of Taichi's birthday party.

"So let's book a place in a fancy five-star hotel, and Daisuke will pay for it," Takeru suggested.

"Excellent!" Yamato agreed.

"Okay, now when?"

"At the end of this week."

"This soon?"

"Like I said, I don't want to attract attention. If it's right before the wedding, the paparazzi will definitely catch it."

"Right."

"And it will be booked in your name."

"Okay," Takeru didn't mind, since he wouldn't be paying. Afterall, it would be much safer using his name. Who knows or cares for a "Takeru Ishida"?

"Let's skip why since it's obvious, for the fun and amusement. So how?"

"How? Simple—you and Daisuke will go book the place together and inform me on where and when. Then on the night of the party, I'm going to make sure Taichi's getting there. And we'll have fun."

"Wait," Takeru remembered something. "What about the stripper?"

"What?"

"You can't have a bachelor party without a stripper."

"Just have Daisuke take care of that." Yamato relaxed. Come think of it, Daisuke was not that bad of person to have around. In fact, he began to like him.

* * *

But very soon Takeru remembered why his dear older brother couldn't stand him in the first place.

Apparently, something went wrong with the reservation. Either Daisuke just couldn't done things right or the hotel front desk couldn't manage right. Bottom line, the place was already booked for another party. And the gang didn't find out until they got there.

"What do you mean it's already taken?" Daisuke demanded angrily. "Who's using it anyway?"

"A Russian gentleman," the hotel clerk replied. "By the name of Vladmir Patalov."

"Look, I don't care what 'mir' or 'ov', you told me that the place is available!"

"Until tonight."

"Until tonight?"

The hotel clerk leaned over and lowered his tone, "Mr. Patalov is a very important person and it is my advise to you that if you can just leave quietly."

Daisuke was livid. "You certainly got some guts to say that to me! Do you know who I am by the way? I can assure you that I'm not someone you want to mess up with either!"

With that said, he rushed into the reserved bar. "Come on Takeru, let's get our party started!"

Only then they realized what the hotel clerk meant. Mr. Vladmir Patalov was indeed an important person, only that Patalov wasn't his real name. It was Putin.

Prime minister Vladmir Putin of Russia, and some of his friends.

And Daisuke was the only one who didn't recognize him.

"Look sir, I don't know who you are or what you are here for, but you have to go somewhere else—" Before he could finish, Yamato made his grand entrance with a blind-folded Taichi, not even realizing what's in front of him.

"Surprise!"

And when the blind-fold came off, both Taichi and Yamato were stunned.

Takeru and Koshiro remained silent. Takeru just didn't know what to say while Koshiro was just being his regular self.

Putin himself, however, seemed to be amused. He stood up and walked to Taichi and said sometime very politely, in Russian.

After he was done, his interpreter came forward that said in English, "Mr. Putin find it a pleasure to meet you in person, your highness. He congratulates you on your engagement ."

Taichi smiled in return, "It is my pleasure to meet you again, Mr. Putin, for I have always admired you. And thank you."

Yamato, aware of their awkward situation, stepped up and tried to explain, "Well, sir, may I explain, we were supposed to be somewhere else—"

Before he could finish, Putin stopped him and said to Taichi, this time in English, "Our last meeting was a year ago, and I have to say, you have become more matured."

"I thank you for your compliment."

The two began to have their conversation with the topics ranging from everyday life to politics, until they were interrupted by another grand entrance: a huge gift box. Just before the cover was about to fly open, Daisuke and Yamato launched at it and forced to cover to remain shut.

"Now, can you tell me what is this all about?" Putin asked, keeping a straight face.

"I wish I can tell you," Taichi replied, even though he already guessed the answer.

To his surprise, Putin began to laugh. "My oh my, your highness, let that girl out. And I sincerely hope that you wouldn't mind if my friends and I can join your little _fete_. I never have been to a bachelor party my entire life."

With that said, he waltzed to the gift box, and led the dancer out like a gentleman. That blonde dancer gleefully jumped into his arms. Hearing his Russian accent, she began to hum a Russian verse. One thing led to another, the two began to dance together.

Turning his attention to his friends, Taichi demanded, "So, this is my surprise?"

"Don't ask me, ask Daisuke."

"Hey don't look at me!" Daisuke was no happy camper either. "I paid for all this, for Mr. Vladmir Putin's own amusement."

"I'm so disappointed," Takeru added.

"Why, what are you disappointed about?" Daisuke asked.

"Do you have any idea how big of a story this could be? This could be the breakout story of my journalist career! But I can't say a word because—"

"Because I'll put you in the tower if you say one word!" Taichi finished the phrase for him. "Now, let's see how we can get out of here—"

"Come now, young men," Putin appeared before them. "Let's have some amusement. I have vodka at your service."

With such a nice offer, the young men couldn't refuse. With only exception of Koshiro, all other four prayed that Putin wouldn't tell their fathers or uncle, in Daisuke's case. As Yamato, Koshiro, Takeru, and Daisuke all went for their vodka, Putin pulled Taichi aside.

"Just between you and I, can you tell me your true motive behind your fairytale wedding?" Putin asked, with his voice lowered.

"My true motive?" Taichi asked, not knowing what he was referring to.

Putin laughed. "Marrying such a beautiful commoner, not like Miss Kate Middleton, but a real commoner. I have to say, it is a great way to get closer to the people."

"Can I know what are you referring to?" Taichi now felt uncomfortable.

"Wouldn't this be all part of your plans on keep your crown and maybe being the future prime minister of Ensturia?"

Taichi was stunned.

"Looking at you," Putin chuckled at his reaction. "I see a lot of potential in you. Frankly, I must admit, it is a great shame that I don't have a son like you. But remember this, you are certainly not Prince William; you are bound to do something greater."

Hearing that, Taichi felt complimented and somewhat offended. Throughout his entire life, his own father never said something as such. On the other hand, how dare he accuse him to marry Mimi as a political stunt! He was marrying for love, not for politics.

* * *

And after months of waiting, the wedding day finally arrived.

The night before the wedding was the last night Mimi shall spent in her own room back in her apartment shared with her mother. It was quite an emotional night for her, for she will never return again.

Nor was she allowed to bring anything with her. As crown princess of Ensturia, she must forfeit all her belongings from her commoner life. This had caused her much tears. After much begging and Taichi's interference, the palace finally permitted her to bring along her teddy bear, a gift given by Jyou.

Her mother was not in a happy mood either for she was going to part from her daughter. Mimi and her mother had a good cry together and promised that they will never stop loving one another.

And now, the morning arrived; it's her wedding day.

The palace officials, ladies-in-waitings, make-up artists, and hair-dressers were all there to prepare the bride. Like an actress preparing before Oscar ceremony, Mimi sat and stood for 5 hours straight before turning from an ordinary girl-next-door to a princess bride. Classic wedding dress in white silk embroidered with crystals, white gloves, diamond tiara and jewelries—looking at herself in the mirror, Mimi could hardly believe it was all real. Although she already had the engagement ceremony, this experience was like no other. Being the bride, this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. But was she happy? All she knew was that her nervousness was about 200%.

Once all ready, she was set to led to the limousine to take her to the royal chapel. Looking at her mother, Mimi suddenly ran to her and hugged her tightly. The two embraced each other as if this were the last time. Finally, after the palace official politely reminded them the time limits, the two finally parted. As Mimi stepped out the apartment, she found herself surrounded by her neighbors, many whom she hardly ever met before. To them, it was a great honor that a resident of this apartment complex is to be the crown princess. Seeing so many people around her, Mimi suddenly felt as if she was walking on a wire. Her arms were shaking, and she almost fell.

The palace officials escorted her to the limousine. Before she entered the car, she looked at the apartment complex, particularly her mother, as if this was the one last time.

As the limousine drew away, from the window, Mimi gave the crowd a good-bye wave; and the crowd waved back.

Overcome by her emotions, Mimi burst into tears. Sitting next to her, her newly-assigned bodyguard, Yusei, handed her a handkerchief.

"Don't cry your highness," he urged. "You might not want to ruin your beautiful face."

Mimi nodded and carefully wiped her tears away. Quietly, she was taken to the chapel while having millions of butterflies in the stomach.

And finally, they arrived. As Mimi stepped out of the limousine, a lady handed her the bouquet of roses. Now, the princess bride arrived and by tradition, she shall walk on foot to the chapel. There was a marble-white road from the palace gate to the chapel; it was decorated with flowers and gold. All wedding guests, from royal family members to socialites, were standing on the sides of the road welcoming her.

Only she never expected that walk to be that long. And her shoes were not made for walking. With so many people watching her, she felt like walking on a wire.

By the time she arrived the chapel, Daisuke went to her and took her by the arm; it was his duty to give the bride away.

Although it should be Mimi's own father who gives her away since he was the father of the bride, however, he could not be in the country. Only a few weeks earlier did the royal family discovered that her father owed the government a good sum of tax that was enough to sentence him up to five years in prison. Thus, to save himself from this humiliation, he would not dare to return to Ensturia; even if his daughter was marrying the crown prince. As result, Daisuke took the duty of giving the bride away; this allows Yamato to fill in as the crown prince's best man.

Slowly, the two sauntered all the way to the alter, where Taichi and the archbishop were waiting for them. There, Daisuke "handed" the bride to the groom. And now the bride and groom shall exchange their vows to each other.

Now, here's the moment where the entire world was watching them.

"I, Taichi Yagami, take thee Mimi Tachikawa, to be my wife and my faithful partner in sickness and health, in wealth and in poverty, and in joy and sorrow, until death—" he was delivering his lines well, until the word "death". Somehow, it reminded him the conversation he had with Mr. Putin days ago. He just stumbled upon that word, while Mimi was surprised, not knowing what was wrong.

Realizing that everyone was watching him, Taichi cleared his throat and resumed his lines, "—until death torn us apart."

Now it was Mimi's turn.

"I, Mimi Tachikawa, take thee Tochi—"

Tochi?

Taichi's eyes widened. At first, Mimi thought he was mad, but then realized that he was trying to suppress his laugh. That made her relaxed a bit.

"—Taichi Yagami, to be my husband and my faithful partner in sickness and health, in good times and bad, and in joy and sorrow, until death torn us apart."

Her face was red as crimson. Luckily she was behind the wedding veil.

After they placed the wedding ring band on each other, Taichi parted her veils and planted a kiss on her lips.

That was her very first kiss.

And the whole world just exploded at that moment, with camera flashes and applause, and some emotional tears among the guests.

Mimi kept her eyes closed during the kiss, and unexpectedly, she felt Taichi used his tongue into her mouth. Shocked and a little disgusted, she shut her jaws, a little too quickly.

As result, she probably bit him, because she could hear Taichi's groan.

What an interesting royal wedding!

Leaving all the mishaps and awkwardness behind, the newly wed walked down the aisle. On the way, one of the flower girls approached to Mimi; she wanted a rose from her bouquet. That was part of the wedding protocol in the Yagami family. The number of roses is calculated carefully so that each unwedded Yagami girl will receive one. This was to bless all Yagami ladies to have good marriages. By the time Mimi walked out of the royal chapel, all of her roses were given out.

Throughout the ceremony, the king's face remained regal; the queen was quietly wiping her tears with her handkerchief. Hikari was crying too, in a mixture of joy and awe; while admiring looking at her brother and her new sister-in-law, she peered at Takeru and began to imagine herself walking down the aisle with him. Miyako was crying and squeeing out loud; she was just completely fascinated with this fairytale wedding. Several times, her father tapped her on the shoulder to remind her to compose herself. Shaking his head, he was wondering who will marry such a daughter, not knowing that all this time, a dark blue hair young man was watching her all along.

Yamato and Sora were happy for Taichi; he got his bride and kept his crown. Looking at his wedding, they just couldn't wait for theirs. Daisuke, on the other hand, was solemn and quiet, unlike his usual self. He looked very uncomfortable and as if he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, all Mimi's commoner acquaintances—cousins, neighbors, and classmates—watched the entire wedding ceremony on television. Unlike the wedding guests, they could express their reactions freely at their homes. Of course, they did not miss all the mishaps occurred, and laughed uncontrollably, especially at the kissing and tongue-biting scene.

After the ceremony, the royal couple climbed into the royal carriage to the wedding reception in the palace. The purpose of this ride was to show the bride her capital city of her new country. But there was nothing to see, since people and paparazzi were everywhere. Mimi looked down at her hand and played with her rings. Here she was, with a new title, new status, and married with a husband. Only months ago she was a working waitress and college student. She then looked at Taichi, now her husband.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say.

"Sorry for what?" Taichi asked.

"For saying your name wrong, for biting you. That was an accident by the way." She felt guilty.

Placing his hand on hers, Taichi said, "I wouldn't worry about that right now. Frankly, my dear, we have more things to worry about, _tonight_."

"Tonight?" Mimi was confused. _What about tonight?_

"Why, don't tell me you have no clue on what is going to occur tonight between you and me?"

"Well—" And suddenly, it hits her like a lightening. _Marriage consummation_. Her eyes widened.

"It has to be done tonight," Taichi added.

Now all Mimi could do was shake. Marriage consummation was the only thing that occupied her mind for the remaining night.

* * *

Finally, it was all over—the ceremony, the royal tour, and the reception.

By now, Mimi was so tired that she felt she could sleep forever. Her feet hurt so badly from all that walking and standing. And her head aches from the heaviness of her diamond tiara. All she wanted to do was to lie down.

Changed into a white, silk nightgown, Mimi quietly laid on the large Victorian bed. And then the door opened, Taichi entered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. And that was a stupid question.

"This is my bedroom too," he replied with a yawn and sat on the bed next to her. Mimi's face immediately redden like a tomato.

Seeing her holding her teddy bear, Mr. Poopyface, Taichi took it from her and made a face, "So, this is the famous Mr. Poopyface that I have to personally intervene to allow you to bring here. What an ugly thing!"

"Hey, give me back my Mr. Poopyface!" Mimi cried and tried to grab it back.

Taichi held it high in the air while fighting Mimi off. "Why don't we through this away and I'll buy you a new and bigger bear?"

"No way!" Mimi protested. "This is a gift from Jyou!"

"Jyou?" Taichi stopped. He stood up and looked all serious. "Who is Jyou?"

"A friend", Mimi responded and tried to grab her bear back without success.

"A friend or more than just a friend?" Taichi questioned.

"Hey, what are you implying?" Mimi was getting mad. She grabbed a pillow and used it to smack Taichi. "Jyou is just like my brother. And if you're to accuse me of an unclean past, you are not so pure yourself!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Then, your highness, who is Catherine?"

"What?" Taichi was surprised. "Where did you hear about that?"

"Yamato," Mimi sticked out her touge.

"I'll kill him!" Taichi muttered under his breathe. Then, without warning, Mimi launched at him to grab her bear, but instead, she fell upon him on the bed. Both were face-red at their current position, then they remembered about their first night duty.

"So…" Mimi really didn't know what to do or say about that.

"I have an idea," Taichi whispered.

"You do?"

"Shhh!" Taichi shushed her. "They can hear us!"

"What?" her eyes widened.

"Anna didn't inform you about that?" Taichi was surprised.

Suddenly, Mimi remembered. Yes, indeed, there were people outside their bedroom door listening and recording the marriage consummation. This was so weird.

"So, what's your idea?" Mimi asked.

"Here's what we going to do: you are going to yell real loud, as if you are in pain," Taichi uttered.

"Really?" Then, with an evil smile, she grabbed Taichi's hand and gave it a hard bite.

And Taichi cried his guts out.

* * *

Standing outside of the couple's bedroom, the palace officials heard the loud cry. Looking at each other, they had some doubt, but then decided for the best, they took this as a "yes, it happened". They quietly noted down the time and place when the supposed consummation occurred.

The next morning, the ladies-in-waitings went to provide their service for the newly-wed couple. They found them sleeping with Mr. Poopyface between them.

* * *

_Whoa...finally the chapter is done. _

_I say to myself, no matter what, I must finish this chapter before Prince William's royal wedding. And I did it!_

_Plz, plz review! Sorry for the delay, but I'm trying!_

_And finally, I want to say that I am very grateful to all my readers and fans. Your support and reviews are great encouragements. Thanks again!  
_


End file.
